


The Shining Light in the Darkness

by crazhetalia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazhetalia/pseuds/crazhetalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People think that siblings are always fighting, for me & my brother, it's true, just not the way you think. We fight for each other, side by side. Life's been hard and cruel, but when you have someone next to you who'll spit life in the eye, it makes you brave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Star Trek but the OC, Amar Kirk and any other OCs you see.

"Our sensors haven't made sense of the anomaly?" Captian Robau asked his officer.

"No sir, it looked like a lightning storm in the middle of space." Officer Pitts replied.

"How far are we from the Klingon Neutral Zone?"

"150,000 kilometers, but the vessel is not Klingon, Sir, its registry doesn't match any recorded profile." The door parted as they enter the Bridge of the ship, there was a flurry of activity as a massive ship that they were approaching appeared before them. Robau moves to the center of the room.

"Report." He turns to the ship's First Officer.

"Sir, new contact bearing zero-three-four." He said.

"Are they transmitting on any frequency?" Robau asked.

"Negative, Captain. All communications appear to be shut down."

"Hail the ship. What's the closest match on the registry?"

"Nothing even close, Sir." Robau moves to Pitts.

"Any response?"

"No, Sir. Hails met with silence." Pitts told him.

"Maybe they're incapable, any identifiable damage?"

"Negative, Sir but our readings seem confused."

"Confused?" Robau questioned.

"Not only is the ship unregistered, but even its construction materials seem unrecognizable." Robau sits in the captain's chair, his eyes on the ship as they approach.

"Oh, my God." He says to himself, boggled, "A lightning storm . . . then this . . ." he turns to the deck, "Signal all departments: first contact protocols. Looks like we have someone new on the block. All stop." In total silence, the Kelvin appears as a dot, coming to a stop in front of the gigantic black claw. The crew memebers are glued to their telemetry, working consoles.

"Sir, should we initiate an invasive scan?" the First Officer asked.

"That could be seen as an act of provocation, all readings passive." Suddenly there's a warning beep.

"Sir, I have a reading. They've locked weapons on us!" Officer Pitts exclaimed.

"Red alert! Arm weapons!" Robau ordered. Alarms start to blare, lights go red as the Narada fires a torpedo. It heads for the Kelvin before it separates and fractures into a multi-hit projectile. Officers scramble trying to brace for impact.

"Torpedo locked on us at 320 degrees, mark two, and incoming fast!"

"Evasive pattern Delta-5!" a direct hits, smashing several decks along the dish of the ship. Captain Robau helps a fallen crew member up from the floor, then, turns to his chair com. "Damage report!"

"Our shields did nothing, Sir! Never seen anything like it! Weapons off-line! Main power at 38 percent!" as the crew regains their footing, the First Officer pulls himself to his console, true fear in his eyes as he places an inter-ship call, it's ringing, his fear grows with every passing ring.

~o~

A woman answers her communicator as she lies on an exam table, afraid and pregnant.

"What was that? What's happening?!"

"You're okay. Thank God. Where are you?" the First Officer said in relief that she was still alive.

"Medical bay. I had a few close contractions. I'm fine, what was that?" she asked again.

"Just sit tight. Stay there, we'll be fine." He told his wife.

~o~

It's chaos on the Bridge.

"Life support failing on decks seven through thirteen! We have confirmed casualties, Sir!"

"This is the U.S.S. Kelvin, attempting to reach Starfleet command on subspace! Repeat, U.S.S. Kelvin, under attack by unknown aggressor!"

"Shields at eleven percent and dropping! Ten percent – we're at nine! Eight percent! Seven! We're dropping here! Six!"

"Were our shields even up? That was like nothing I've ever seen, this ship cannot take another hit like that!"

"All remaining power to forward shields! Prepare the shuttles f–" Captain Robau stops. They all do. A face is now on their screen.

"My commander requests the presence of your captain in order to negotiate a cease-fire. You will come aboard our ship via shuttlecraft. Your refusal would be unwise." The screen goes dead. Everyone turns their eyes on Robau.

"Walk with me." He said to his First Officer. He follows Robau off the Bridge. They walk briskly to the shuttle holder. "If I don't report within fifteen minutes, execute general order 13."

"Sir, we could issue a mayday call to –"

"There is no help for us out here. If we're going down, we're taking them with us. You save as many as you can." Robau said frightened, but firm.

". . . aye, Captain." The First Officer agreed reluctantly. Robau heads into a waiting turbolift and turns. They locked eyes knowing what this means.

"You're Captain now. Mr. Kirk." And Robau's gone. All eyes are on Kirk as he enters and moves to the captain's chair and sits. Speaking his first words as Captain.

"Lieutenant Pitts. Transfer Robau's vital signs to the main view screen."

"Yes, sir." In a moment, Robau's vital signs appear on various monitors – his heart rate, oxygen levels, and blood pressure, all of it. A low-pitch beep of his heartbeat is heard.

"Vitals on line."

"Thank you." George thanked slightly awkward. Robau's heartbeat quickens, the tension they all feel.

"His heart rate's elevated."

"He's scared."

"No, he's brave. That's what he is." George told them. Everyone is motionless and silent. Only Robau's vital signs can be heard, beeping away. George's eyes glued ahead. Suddenly Robau's vitals go dead. There is a screaming alarm being sounded.

"They're launching again!" Pitts yelled.

"Evasive! Evasive! Delta-Five maneuver! Fire full-spread!" George order. The Kelvin banks as it fires wildly, another torpedo blasting from the Narada. It separates, some miss and others hit. Debris fly through the ceiling, slamming into a Bridge support beam. Green coolant spews from under the floor grating. "I'm initiating General Order 13! Set self-destruct for maximum matter-antimatter yield! Two minute countdown!"

"Yes sir!" Pitts said.

"I want auto-pilot targeted for their fuel cells!"

"Sir, unable to locate the ship's power source!"

"Then just target the damn thing dead center!" George demanded.

"We got bigger problems. The first hit destroyed auto-pilot! The only way we're gonna ram that ship is to fly manual control!" they all look to George, who looked more honorable then terrified at the moment.

"Then I'll do it myself. Get to the shuttles, now!" no one moves. "That's an order! Go!" with agony clear on their faces, they reluctantly hurry off. George takes the Captain's chair and hits the comlink. "All decks, this is the Captain speaking. Evacuate the ship immediately, get to your designated shuttle crafts."

~o~

Medical officers were transferring Winona, who has gone into labor, into a wheelchair.

"Repeat: evacuate ship and get to designated shuttles now!"

"That's George's voice, what's happening?" Winona asked the Doctor and Nurse.

"We're packing it up. You'll deliver in the shuttle!" the Nurse told her as they moved to the shuttle. Winona communicator sounds off and she answers it.

"George!"

~o~

Alone now on the bridge, piloting the Kelvin by himself, George talks to Winona from the Captain's chair.

"I have medical shuttle 37 standing by, get to it now. Can you do that?" he asked his wife.

"Yes, where are you?" George hesitates, his eyes glued to the screen as he pilots.

"I'm on my way." he told her.

"Good, and George, their coming. Our babies, their coming now." Winona told him. George's heart shatters as he out-maneuvers the incoming torpedoes, piloting the ship to its doom. He forces his optimism.

"I'll see you in a minute, sweetheart." He disconnects. He turns the ship and fires.

~o~

Crew members scramble to their shuttles as the ship trembles. Winona is being pushed through the madness. The Med-Team arrives with Winona in the wheelchair as a huge contraction hits her.

"Agh! That was – that was a big one!" they put her onto the shuttle bed.

"Just keep breathing, Honey, you're gonna be just fine." The Nurse soothed to her.

"The babies, too, right?" Winona asked through the pain.

"The babies too."

~o~

As George pilots, he checks the monitors – one reading the countdown to Self-Destruct (180 seconds, 179 seconds, 179 seconds . . .) and another reads Impact Proximity (36,054 meters, 36,042, 36,018 . . .). Another screen shows the stats of departing shuttles but shuttle 37 remains docked. The Narada was growing larger in the view screen, he hits the comlink.

"Captain to shuttle 37, is my wife on board?"

~o~

The pilot was reading the controls waiting for George to come.

"Yes sir, she is."

"I need you to go now, d'you hear me?"

"We're waiting for you, Sir." The pilots stated.

"No. Go, take off, immediately."

". . . Yes sir!" the pilot works the controls and Winona, in the back, feels the shuttle shudder.

"Wait! We can't go, my husband isn't here yet! Please! STOP!" she winced in pain as another contraction hits.

"You'll need to push now. Are you ready?" the nurse asked. The clamps holding the shuttle slam back and the med-shuttle drops hard. The Fusion Impulse engines ignite and the shuttles moves.

~o~

George hits the comlink and Winona's voice is heard.

"The shuttle's leaving. Where are you?" she asked as George evades enemy fire, heading for the massive alien ship.

"My love? Listen carefully, okay?" he asked her, trying to be strong.

~o~

Winona was holding her communicator.

"We're about to have these babies." She said teary.

"Sweetheart . . . I'm not going to be able to be there." She just stares, realizing what's happening; that he's been made Captain and that there was an evacuation. She just knows, tears come to her eyes.

"No, no, no, wait." She choked out.

"I want you to hear me. Please."

"Are you still on the ship? No, no, you need to be here."

"There's no other way, my love. You know all I want; all I want in the world is to be with you."

"George, I can't do this without you." She starts crying, "Please, don't d-!" she winced in pain again.

"Okay, you need to push." The doctor told her. She does. Winona gives birth to the first baby after a few pushes and soon the second one. The babies start crying bring tears to the father they will never get to know.

"Hey! Hey, so what are they?" he asked.

"A boy and girl." Winona whimpered.

"Both? Yeah? Who came . . . who came first?" Winona was handed her beautiful twins. She starts crying just looking at them. "Tell . . . tell me about them, please?"

"They're – they're beautiful. The boy came first and he looks just like you. The girl she looks like me with your eyes." She hears George's heartsick laugh. "George, you should be here."

"I know . . . So what should we call them, huh?" he asked.

"We could name the boy after your father and the girl after your many great-grandmother liked we planned for her."

"Tiberius? Are you kidding me? No, that's the worst, we'll name him after your dad. Let's call him Jim. Yeah, let's call her Amar."

". . . Jim . . . Amar. Jim and Amar it is." She agreed.

"Sweetheart? Sweetheart? I love you. Can you hear me?" he pleaded.

"Yes, yes, I can hear you."

"I love you. I love y-" his voice is cut off. George's voice goes static, confusion washes over her as it's suddenly lit by a bright glow. She looks over, with wet devastated eyes when she sees a massive explosion being quickly sucked away by the vacuum of space. She starts sobbing as she holds her newborns who just lost their father. Their lives altered forever. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later

~o~

"Mama!" Little five year old Amar yelled as she ran towards her leaving mother, with her twin brother, Jim following behind her. Once she reached her mother, she attached herself to the woman's leg.

"Amar, sweetheart let go of mommy's leg." The little girl shook her head and held on tighter. Winona bent down as she removed her daughter from her leg. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked as she notice the crystal clear tears running down her sweet baby girl's face.

"I don't want you to leave, mama." Winona smiled sadly and softly to her twins when she notice her son's solemn look. Her babies were very bright for their age, almost too bright. They were also a little bit stronger than a child their age but not by much. They had yet to have a famous Kirk blackout but Jim was getting closer to having one then Amar was. Though it may be a bit bias Winona thought her precious little ones were the most beautiful children around, they were perfect to her no matter what the others thought. Winona had no idea why they were like the way they were but it had to with Maximus Kirk, who lived in the Twentieth century during the Eugenic wars. Winona had tried to get more information on him but all she got was who he was married to and the family tree, it was as if the man didn't exist till after the war was over. She worried for her babies constantly when she was away on mission. She would worry if the other kids in their class at school started picking on them again with the teacher turning a blind eye to it. The twins never left the others side, they didn't have any friends, they only spoke to her and each other, all in all her babies kept themselves completely isolated from other beings. It honestly scared her as she watch them build the armor as they grew, she never knows if she seeing the real Jim and Amar or the fake Jim and Amar. She had married another man a year after the death of her beloved husband, George Kirk. Frank wasn't the nicest man, she knew but her twins needed a father figure. Recently, she was beginning to think of divorcing him and moving her and the twins closer to Starfleet.

"I know you don't, Mars-Bars." She brought Amar close and motion to Jim to join, which he gladly did. She hugged them tightly.

"Mama?" she heard Jim whisper.

"Yes, Jim-Jam?" she asked.

"I don't like Frank, mama. He's mean." She watched him shoot a glare towards the mention man, who was standing in the doorway of the front door to their house. Jim made sure his step-father knew how he felt about him with pranks and rebelling against him with his sister close behind him. She soon learn that while Jim pulled the shunts, it was Amar who came up with them. These two were going to be hell-raisers as they grow older.

"I know." Winona sighed. "I'll be back before you know it and we'll go on a little vacation, just the three of us. How about it?" she looked to them, their sad nods breaking her heart. "Mama has to go now. Can I have a kiss good-bye?" Both of the twins kissed her on a cheek and step back, holding each other's hand. Winona got up and walked over to the shuttle, getting it. She took a seat by the window so she could wave to her babies as she left which she did. They waved back half-heartedly.

~o~

Four years later

~o~

A Corvette speeds down the dirt road of Iowa, driving the car is a nine year old Jim with Amar taking care of the radio. They both had tears in their eyes caused by the beating their step-father had just given them. Their mother was once again off-plant on a mission. The phone on the radio started to ring, showing Frank's name as the caller. The twins looked at each other before Amar answered the call.

"Hey, are you two out of our minds? That car is an antique. You two think you can get away with this just because your mother's off planet? You live in my house and that's my car. You get one scratch on that car and I'm gonna whip your asses. . . ." Amar hung up on him. Both of them wiping tears out of their eyes. Amar turns the music up as Jim reaches for one of the convertible roof latch, unlatching it and then the other. The roof rips off the car at the speed their going, Jim and Amar glance back, wide-eyed as the roof tumbles through the air and landing in the road. They turned to the other with wide, excited grins as Jim pushes the gas. They drive past a boy who was walking along the road, trying to hitch a ride.

"Hey, Johnny!" they twins yelled to him and wave as they drove by. Johnny stood stupefied watching them. Soon a police raced by him after the twins. They twins looked back in alarm as they heard the sound of the police sirens. The police pulled up beside them.

"Citizen, pull over." It said in a robotic voice.

"No!" Jim yells and Amar turns up the music. Jim yanks the steering wheel turning the Corvette onto a perpendicular dirt road, kicking up wild dust. Jim and Amar gasp in surprise as they drove through a fence, the cop right behind them. Both Kirk's eyes are intense, almost suicidal as they speed towards the edge. Amar moves over Jim to his door to get ready. At the last second, Jim slams on the brake, as the car skids he takes his sister hand and they leap from the car. The car sails sideways off the cliff edge and falls into the quarry floor. Jim and Amar land halfway on the edge, sliding till they stopped were they hung by their arms. Jim pulled himself up first being a bit stronger then Amar and then turning and helping his beloved little sister up. The cop hops off his hovercruiser and stands in front of them.

"Is there a problem officer?" Jim asked as he and his sister stand up fully, feeling as if this was the first time in their life standing.

"Citizens, what are your names?" it asked, tilting its head to the side.

"My name is James Tiberius Kirk." Jim stated with pride.

"And my name is Amarissa Camren Kirk." Amar said with the same amount of pride.

~o~

Six years later

~o~

"Jim!" Fifteen year old, Amar yelled as she raced after her brother. "Jim! Where are you going?!" she caught up to him and moved to stand in front of him, halting him in his steps. He glared at her as he tried to move around her but she followed his movements.

"Amar! Get out of my way!" he yelled at her, getting angrier by the moment. He and Frank had just gotten in a fight an hour before about his father.

"No! Please, come back home. Don't leave me alone with him, please." Amar begged her brother, scared of what Frank would do the moment they were truly alone.

"Not this time, Amar. I need to get away, I'm sorry." Jim shook his head and ran off, leaving her standing alone on the sidewalk a block away from their house. Amar stood there for a while staring off in the direction her brother went before returning home. As she walked through the front door and shut it, a hand wrapped around her mouth, muffling her scream. She started hitting and scratching at the man dragging her away from the door. She was violently spun around and was harshly punched across the face. She tumbled to the ground, looking up to her attacker in extreme panic as she saw her step-father. The man began to kick her before straddling her. He grabbed a chunk of her blonde hair, violently jerking her face to him causing her to shriek in pain. He mashed his lips to hers and kissed her hungrily. Amar started to fight back, trying to get him off her but it was no use, she was too weak at the moment and had yet to have a Famous Kirk blackout like her brother who had his first at the age of elven. She felt her shorts and underwear be ripped off her and the clinging sound of a belt being undone. She began to scream and shout for help as loud as she could, before Frank slapped her across the face hard and forcefully entered her. Amar let out a heart-chilling, ear-shattering screech, she began to sob as she weakly tries to get away from the pain. A moment later, the pain was gone and all she heard was a furious roar. She turned to her side to find her brother beating the absolute shit out of Frank. She realize that her brother was having a blackout.

"Jim! Jim stop! Stop it, Jim!" She cried out to him, trying to get through to him. Amar turned to the door when she heard sirens going off in the distance. Her vision was starting to come and go, "Jim, please . . ." she whimpered before she lost consciousness. When she awoke, she woke to a white room with beeping sounds and wires. She turned her head to the right to see her brother asleep on the biobed close to her, hooked up to wires as well. She felt a hand squeeze hers. She turned to her left side to see her mother asleep in a chair, runny make-up tear tracks dried on her face. She squeezed her mother's fingers as hard as she could to try to wake the woman up. "Mama." Her voice was almost nonexistent. Her mother jerked and her eyes shot wide open at the action. Winona stared at her daughter before breaking down in tears again.

"Oh, Amar. I'm so sorry. I had no idea he . . . that he would do something like that to you." Her mother sobbed into her hair. "Oh, my baby, my poor baby." Amar held onto her mother as she silently cried into her chest. Her mother whispered to her, smoothing back her now slightly curly blonde hair. Amar moved back from her and looked over to her still sleeping brother.

"What's . . ." she croaked, ". . . wrong with Jim?"

"Shhh, don't speak sweetheart. He had a panic attack after his blackout, he's just sleeping it off now." Winona continued to smooth her daughter's hair. "That man is in jail, now. He can't hurt you, Mars-Bars, he can't hurt you anymore." She brought her sobbing daughter into her arms and rocked her back and forth. Jim woke an hour later and silently joined them, letting his mother hug and rock him as he held Amar in his arms. He made a vow that night to never let any man hurt his beloved little sister again, not while he was alive.

~o~

Seven years later

~o~

There seemed to be a party going on down at the local bar, The Warp Trail. A young woman in a short skirt and high boots makes her way to the bar and leans on the bar counter. She picks up a menu and skims it as she tells the bartender what she wants.

"Hi. I'd like a Clabmin fire tea, uhm three Budweiser Classics, two Cardassians sunrises and a . . ." she pauses for a moment, biting her lower lip.

"Try the Slusho, it's good." The bartender offered. The woman nods and smiles.

"A Slusho mix, thank you." The man nods and starts on the order.

"That's a lot of drinks for one woman." Jim says as he leans his face in; at twenty-two, he's charming, witty, dangerous, and rebellious. He grins at her, flirty. The woman gives him a look.

"And he would know." Amar leans in on the other side of Jim, with a small smile towards the woman. Jim scowls at his sister. At twenty-two, Amar was just as charming, witty, dangerous, and rebellious as her brother; especially after what happen seven years ago. They both had sandy blonde hair and the bluest eyes you could ever find. The woman gave Amar a smirk and a nod of her head at her jab of the man beside her.

"And a shot of Jack, straight up." She said to the bartender.

"Make it three, their shot's on me." Jim told the bartender nodding to the woman and gesturing a hand towards his sister.

"My shot's on me. Thanks but no thanks." The woman said quickly, shooting Jim down instantly. The bartender hands out the shots to them. Amar swallows hers in one sip and sits the glass down, as does the woman. Jim just holds his as he looks towards her.

"Don't you at least wanna know my name before you completely reject me?" Jim asked.

"I'm fine without it." Jim and Amar chuckle a bit, already getting to like the girl.

"You are fine without it. It's Jim, Jim Kirk." Jim then motions at Amar. "And this is my twin sister, Amar Kirk."

"Hello!" Amar waves her fingers a little towards her in greeting. The woman returns the gesture, but ignores Jim.

"If you don't tell me your name, I'm gonna have to make one up." Jim said after a long pause. The woman lips twitch a little.

"It's Uhura."

"Uhura? No way. That's the name I was gonna make up for you." Jim exclaimed. Amar snorted into her hand, making Jim elbow her in the ribs. "Uhura what?"

"Just Uhura." She said.

"They don't have last name in your world?" Jim asked sarcastically.

"Uhura is her last name, dumbie." Amar said to Jim, he glared at her.

"Well, then, you have . . . your first name's Human?" That makes her smile. Amar and Jim move closer to her. "Excuse us, buddy." They took a seat on either side of Uhura. "So, you're a cadet, your studying. What's your focus?" Jim asked.

"Xenolinguistics, you have no idea what that means." She stated to him.

"The study of alien languages. Morphology, phonology, syntax." Amar started, making Uhura turn her head in shock to her.

"Means you've got a talented tongue." Jim finished. Uhura snapped her head back to him.

"I'm impressed. For a moment there, I thought you were just a dumb hick who only has sex with farm animals." Uhura told Jim, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Well, not only." Jim said jokingly as he shrugged. A burly Starfleet cadet appears behind Jim.

"This townie isn't bothering you, right?" he asked.

"Oh, beyond belief. But it's nothing I can't handle." Uhura turned back to Amar, who watched her brother and the cadet, warily.

"You could handle me, that's an invitation." Jim pointed to her. The cadet tugs Jim around by his shoulder. Amar stood up from her chair.

"Hey. You better mind your manners."

"Oh relax cupcake, it was a joke." Jim taps the man's cheek with his hand and starts to turn around but the man turned him right back towards him. Amar quickly moves to Jim's side for the oncoming fight.

"Hey farm boy, maybe you can't count." Cupcake gestures behind him at the other three cadets that stood there. "But there are four of us and one of you."

"Actually there's two but get some more guys and then it'll be even fight." Jim said, telling them the truth. The man swung a right hook at him. That was just the beginning as a massive fight broke out between the Kirk twins and the four cadets. Jim pushed Amar back as he took on the cadets for a while. Other cadets joined in, trying to stop it by pulling the men off each other but Jim took a brutal pounding, anyway. Uhura got involved, trying to break them all up, she shouted out them as Jim hit the ground, his nose bloodied, his lip split, very clearly in pain. The group of cadets that had Cupcake could hold on to him and he broke free. He picked Jim off the ground and held him over a table, pulling back his fist for another punch.

When he suddenly went flying towards the side, hitting the ground. Jim, stumbled back onto the table, dazedly watching Amar attack Cupcake, a man twice her size. She repeatedly punched him in the face, breaking his nose, causing a big black eye, and split lip; before an ear-splitting whistle snaps her out of her black out. She snaps her head up towards the tall, rugged Starfleet officer standing in the doorway.

"Outside, all of you! Now!" Amar let go of Cupcake and moved away from him, walking over to Jim to help him up. The cadets helped up the semi-conscious Cupcake and rushed out of the building. "You all right, Son?" Jim leaned heavily on Amar as they looked at the man.

"You can whistle really loud, y'know that?" Jim retorted before wincing and moved a hand to his forehead. That hadn't been as much fun as he thought it would be.

"You idiot." Amar sighed. She moved Jim to a seat and went to the bar counter, collecting some napkins and a glass of water. She sat in the other seat beside Jim, placing down the glass and napkins. Amar folded one up and dipped it into the water before wiping the blood off of Jim. She then handed Jim two napkins for his nose. The man sat down across from them, watching their interaction with the other. Jim picked up Amar's right hand, studying the slight bruising on her knuckles. He looked up at her with a worried look. "I'll be fine, it's you I'd be worry about." Amar smiled slightly at him.

"I couldn't believe it when the bartender told me who you two were." They looked over at him.

"And who are we, Captain Pike?" Jim asked, as he lifted his cold drink to his head.

"Your father's son and daughter." Pike smiles, the twins just stare at him blankly. "For my dissertation, I was assigned the U.S.S. Kelvin. Something I admired about your dad . . . he didn't believe in no-win scenarios." The twins let out a scoff. Jim lifted his glass of water towards the bartender asking for another one.

"He sure learned his lesson." Amar said, darkly.

"Depends on how you define winning. You're here, aren't you?" Amar looked away.

"Thanks." Jim muttered.

"You know that instinct to leap without looking, that was his nature too . . . and in my opinion it's something Starfleet's lost." Pike told them. They both looked up at him.

"Why are you talking to us, man?" Jim asked, swiping his hands across the table.

"Because I looked up your files while you were drooling on the floor." Pike said pointing at Jim then towards Amar, "And while you were beating the shit out of one my cadets." Amar blushed lightly with a sheepish look on her face. "Your aptitude tests are off the charts, so what is it? You two like being the only genius level repeat-offenders in the mid-west?"

"Maybe we love it." Jim snapped back.

"So your dad dies, you can settle for a less than ordinary life. Or do you feel that you were meant for something better? Something special?" Pike snapped back, hitting a nerve for both Amar and Jim. Amar does her best not to show it, while Jim absent-mindedly fiddles with a Starfleet ship salt and pepper shakers. "Enlist in Starfleet." The twins looked towards each other than to Pike.

"Enlist?" Amar questioned, genuinely curious.

"You must be way down on your recruiting quota for the month." Jim sarcastically retorted.

"If you're half the man your father was Jim, Starfleet could use you, both of you. Jim, you could be an officer in four years, have your own ship in eight." He said to Jim, then looked towards Amar curious stare. "Amar, I've seen your studies and work on Augments and I've read your senior research report. It's more advanced than half of our scientists in the fleet. You could become a doctor in the historical study of Augments in four years, and then the medical and science in another eight." She leant back in her seat, he was getting under both Kirk's skin, but Jim keeps up the 'tude, he stares at Pike with a defiant look.

"We done?" he asked.

"I'm done. Riverside shipyard. Shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow – 8:00. Your father was captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved eight hundred lives, including your mother's, sister and yours. I dare you to do better." Pike stands and walks off, leaving the twins to brood.

~o~

Amar knocks softly on her brother's bedroom door, when there's no answer she opens the door and looks around inside.

"Jim?" she whispered. She waits for an answer but receives none. She sighs and closes the door, tip-toeing down the hall. She pauses at her mother's room, she stares as her mother turns towards the left side of the bed, whispering her father's name, brokenly. Amar looks at her mother with sad eyes before closing the woman's door softly. Amar moves towards the kitchen table, placing a letter to her mother on it before she heads outside to the Spokeless motorcycle that her brother and her share. She slung on her backpack of personal items onto her back, when Jim appeared besides her startling her. "Jim!" she yelled softly, hitting him in the shoulder. He laughed as he brought his hands up in surrender.

"What? You thought I'd let you go alone? Come on." Jim gets on the motorcycle and starts it. Amar huffs but gets on behind him and holds onto him. They ride past corn fields and plains towards the shipyard. They drive into the shipyard passing unbuilt ships and the waterfall of cooling tanks, Jim stops the bike near the shuttle Pike was standing at. The twins got off the bike and began walking towards him.

"Nice ride, man." A worker told Jim. Jim tosses the guy the startcard into his helmet.

"It's yours." They walk pass the startled worker and approach Pike. Amar grins brightly towards him.

"Four years?" she asked rhetorically.

"We'll do it in three." Jim stated. Pike grinned as the twins pass him. They enter the shuttle, Amar duck under the beam while Jim hits it with his forehead. They pass Uhura, who Amar smiles and waves at, receiving a smile and wave back. They also pass Cupcake and his gang who perked up a little when they saw them. "At ease gentlemen." Jim saluted at them before turning to Uhura. "Never did get that first name." they moved towards the back of the shuttle, taking two of the three seats left. They started to strap in when someone with a southern accent started yelling.

"You need a doctor." A woman stated.

"I told you people, I don't need a doctor, damn it. I am a doctor." Jim turns to see a man being forced out of a room by the woman flight officer. Amar turned to look as well at hearing his southern lilt, the man looked like a prisoner waiting for the guillotine to fall.

"You need to find a seat."

"I had one, in the bathroom with no widows." He jabbed a hand towards the place the woman forced him from.

"You need to get back to your seat, now!" the woman pressed.

"I suffer from aviofobia, that means fear of dying in something that flies." He stated.

"Sir, for your own safety, sit down or else I'll make you sit down!" They glare at each other.

"Fine." The man drops into the seat besides Jim.

"Thank you." The woman walks off.

"This is captain Pike, we've been cleared for takeoff."

The man buckles up and grips his armrests, he glances at Jim.

"I may throw up on you." Amar leant forward to speak to the man.

"I think these things are pretty safe." She said.

"Don't pander to me kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. A solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. And while you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see it you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger, wrapped in darkness and silence." Amar looked at him with wide eyes in shock. Jim glanced at him wary.

"Well, I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space." Jim said.

"Yeah, well . . . I've got nowhere else to go, the ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I've got left is my bones." The twins looked at each other in realization before introducing themselves.

"Jim Kirk." Jim shook hands with the man, before Amar took his hand and shaking it as well.

"Amar Kirk."

"McCoy. Leonard McCoy." He looked at them for a moment. "Are you two twins?" Jim and Amar smirked while nodding.

"I think this is gonna be a wonderful friendship, Bones." Amar stated. Bones looked at her in shock as she turned to Jim. "Don't you think so, Jim?" Jim smirk widen.

"Absolutely, Amar." Bones just stared at them.

"Bones!" he exclaimed. The twins began to laugh, with Bones soon joining them.


	3. Chapter 3

Three years later

~o~

In a sea of red cadet uniforms, McCoy and Jim walk down the stairs of the Academy; heading to their next class. McCoy turns his head and looks at Jim before turning back, looking frontwards again as they walked across the campus.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked Jim. The young man in question was all but jumping around in a circle like an excited puppy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jim said, brushing Bones question off. Bones shakes his head.

"No, I don't suppose you do." Bones muttered. Jim ignored him in favor of turning around to walk backwards as he check out a couple of female cadets that walked past them.

"Hello, ladies." He called to them, the girls shyly smile while blushing and giving off a few giggles before scampering away. Jim turns to look at Bones still walking backwards, "I'm taking the test again."

"You've got to be kidding." Bones give Jim a disbelieving look.

"Yeah, tomorrow morning and I want you there." Jim told him, while pointing at him.

"You know I've got better things to do then watch you embarrass yourself for the third time. I am a doctor, Jim. I'm busy. Ask Amar to do it." Bones said while shaking his head at the younger man. Jim stopped walking causing Bones to stop as well.

"Bones, it doesn't bother you that no one's ever passed the test? And Amar already agreed on doing it."

"Jim, it's the Kobayashi Maru. No one passes the test. And no one goes back for seconds, let alone thirds unlike you and your sister seem to do." Jim looks up with a thoughtful face before giving Bones a pat on the back, totally ignoring what he just said.

"I've gotta study." Jim begins to walk off in another direction. Bones watched him go with a dumbfounded expression before shaking his head.

"Study, my ass." He mumbled and walked off.

~o~

One Month Ago

~o~

Amar was in her Advanced Leadership class that was taught by instructor Spock. Amar was usually a very calm tempered young lady, she rarely let her frustration or her more dangerous emotions get the best of her unlike her brother, but put her in the same room with the half-human – half-Vulcan and sparks will fly. Since day one these two have never gotten along, and it didn't help that her best girlfriend Nyota was dating that damn pompous, egocentric elf! She would swear on her mama's grave that the bastard did it on purpose as well, they were equals in intelligence but sometimes Amar would out do Spock without even knowing that she did so. He would get on her case about anything, even if it wasn't wrong.

Today's lesson was about how emotions compromises judgment, Amar having already read the chapter and finish the assignment worked on her theories on creating an Augment for her Advanced Human Biology. She was so focus on it that she missed most of the conversation but something that Spock said caught her attention. The man was going on how captains shouldn't use emotions and all that rubbish.

"Why shouldn't captains use emotions, Mr. Spock? Emotions are needed in everyday use for a captain but of course, you wouldn't understand that, would you, sir?" She interrupted him, he turned to her. Nyota nudge Amar in her ribs with her elbow, making the girl frown at her friend.

"Emotions clouds clear judgment, any captain knows that." Spock said haughtily. Amar narrowed her indicolite blue eyes.

"But every captain should be fully invested in his or her crew." She snapped at him, take her father for example, he was emotional invested in his crew and it didn't cloud his judgment; in fact it saved 800 people including her mother, her brother and herself. Spock raised an eyebrow and drew a cool breath.

"But if one is too invested in his or her crew members feelings, that puts the whole mission in jeopardy." He countered with ice like manners.

"How is caring for the other people on the same mission putting it into danger?" she seethed. Spock opened his mouth just as the bell signaled the end of their class. Amar quickly gather her books into her arms and brushed pass Spock in only a way that a Kirk could. _'Pompous robot.'_ She viciously thought as she strode out the door.

"Mar! Wait up!" Amar slowed down at Nyota's shout but not much. When she caught up with her, they walked in silence for a few minutes before Amar broke it.

"I still can't believe your dating him, Nyo. He's a jerk!" she exclaimed to the darker girl. Nyota simply smiled at Amar.

"Better than your brother." Amar gaped at her friend.

". . . he's still a jerk." Amar grumpily agreeing with Nyota about her brother but still not pacified with the romantic relationship with her only female friend and their bastard instructor. Nyota let out a laugh before waving to her blonde counterpart and enter her next class. Amar raced out of the building to the front bleached steps of the school after that, meeting her already sitting and waiting brother. She plopped down right beside him. "I never liked that pompous elf!" Amar growled next to her brother. He'd just dismissed himself from his Cultures of the Coral Galaxy class to meet with his sister on the bleached steps.

"What poor elf creature released the fury of the She-Kirk?" he questioned, setting his elbows onto his knees. Three years after getting on that ship and Amar had blossomed into a beautiful and intelligent woman. She'd been ranked first in all of her classes and was on her way to a bright future. Jim couldn't be any prouder of his beloved little sister, she was finally growing into herself. She wasn't as flighty or anxious as she used to be when they first came here. She broke her shell and had finally spread her wings, he was just worried that she would soon find a man to settle down with and wouldn't need him anymore. It frightens him to death for when that day comes, his whole world would end that day but he would be happy for his Mars-Bars, though.

"This egocentric elf did! He questions everything I do and undermines me every chances he gets!" she retorted angrily. Jim's eyebrows raised towards his hairline, shocked that his usually calm tempered sister was so angry. He watched her for a few moments trying to figure out what to do, to get his sister out of her funk before she had a black out. And as if there was a light bulb above his head that went off, Jim smirked mischievously at Amar which caused her to raise an eyebrow at him.

"I know what would make you feel better." Amar waved her hand in a go on gesture. Her brother launched into the plan he had in mind, she started to smirk deviously as her brother went on; especially when he mention the Kobayashi Maru test who she knew was designed by the pompous elf himself. This was going to be their most devious idea yet!

~o~

Present

~o~

In the darken dorm room, a beautiful woman is lying on her back with Jim on top of her, they're both in their underwear, making out.

"Jim, I think I love you." Gaila said, huskily. Jim pauses and breaks the kiss, staring at her.

"That is so weird." He said. Gaila backs up and reached over to turn on the lights, revealing her green skin.

"Did you just say that is so weird?" she asked, not particularly happy.

"Yeah, I did, but I . . ."

"You don't love me too?" they're interrupted by a door opening. "Oh, no, my roommate." Gaila gasped. Jim looked at her in shock.

"I thought you said she was gone for the night." he whispered.

"Obviously she's not, quick, you gotta . . . just get under the bed." She began to shove his clothes to his chest and motion towards the bed.

"Under . . .?" Jim stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, just get under the bed." Jim made no move, "She can't see you here."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I promised her I'd stop bringing guys back to the dorm." Gaila motion to the bed again.

"Well how . . . how many guys have you . . .?" Jim asked, looking disgruntled.

"Just d . . . just down." She pushed him down under the bed. Jim lands hard on the floor, then scrambles under the bed as Gaila's roommate enters. "Hey."

"Hey. How are you?" Jim sneaked some glances out from under the bed. He watched Uhura as she starts to undress.

"Good."

"Strangest thing, I was in the long range sensor lab." Gaila nodded her head in a go on expression. "Yeah, I . . . I thought all night I was tracking solar systems and I picked up an emergency transmission." Jim narrows his eyes as he listen in.

"Really?"

"Yeah. From a Klingon prison planet." Uhura said.

"No." Gaila said in shock.

"Yeah. A Klingon armada was destroyed, 47 ships."

"So, you're not going back to the lab tonight?" Gaila asked. Uhura paused and stared at her roommate before narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Gaila, who is he?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's who?" Gaila asked, trying to seem innocent.

"The mouth-breather hiding under your bed." Uhura demanded. Jim popped out from under the bed and stood, still in his boxers with his uniform in his arms.

"You could hear me breathing?" he asked, shocked.

"You." Uhura glared at him, she was so telling Amar about this.

"Big day tomorrow." Jim started to move towards her.

"You're gonna fail." She said spitefully.

"Gaila, see you around." Jim salute to her.

"Get out." Uhura starts to push him out.

"If I pass, will you tell me your first name?" he asked, even though she was his sister's best friend they never used Uhura first name in front of him, it pissed him off most of the time.

"No. Good night." Uhura smirked at him.

"I think the fact that you picked up a transmission is very impress . . ." Uhura closes the door on him. Jim stood out in the hall for a few minutes before smirking at the door as he held up Gaila key card to the Kobayashi Maru test room, then he turned and, still in his boxers, walked to his dorm room that he shared with Bones to change into his black outfit. After he was dress he then would sneak to Amar's dorm.

~o~

Amar hissed and yanked her hand away from the stack of documents in front of her. _'Stupid paper cuts.'_ she thought. Many people scoffed at her use of archaic supplies, but she loved them. A droplet of red surfaced from the small cut on her finger. She bit her lip. _'Blood. Blood causes trouble. No know can know._ ' She thought, _'No one.'_ She wished she'd never had that stupid project for Advanced Biochemistry. _'If it weren't for that . . .'_ she pushed that thought away from her mind. She covered her tracks too well for any official to find out, she shouldn't worry. The results would stay buried unless she decided otherwise. She picked up her biology book and had just opened it when there was a knock at her dorm door. _'Of course,'_ she thought and made her way to the door. Her brother's tall frame stood behind the door, dressed head to toe in black.

"Aren't you a little old to be dressing up like a ninja?" she teased, picking at his collar.

"It's not dress up if I'm actually sneaking in somewhere." He replied with a wicked grin, "Are you ready? We're gonna do it tonight." He said as he stepped into Amar's room. She grinned mischievously, closing the door behind Jim.

"Give me two minutes to change and grab my PADD." She said, grabbing a black garb from her dresser drawer. Ten minutes later, Jim was boosting his twin through a window he'd rigged earlier that day. With a soft clatter, Amar had swiftly made it into the building, she did a quick sweep through for any guards before reaching out the window for her brother. "You need to lay off those sliders, man." She grunted as she pulled him in. Jim shot her a dirty look, but decided to get back at her later. Silently, they trotted down the plush carpet and found the simulation control room. Amar looked towards Jim, "Did you get Gaila's key card?" she asked. Jim smirked as he took it out of his pocket, giving it a flip.

"Like taking candy away from a baby." He said.

"How would you even know how that's like?" Amar raised an eyebrow at him, Jim just stuck his tongue out at her. He slid the card through the key slot. Moments later, the slot lit green and the door slid open. They rushed into the room, Amar turned on her PADD and turned the security cameras off, as well as erasing any footage that had them in it. Jim turned towards the control with a screwdriver and began to unscrew the panel. Once he got that done he move over to Amar to stare over her should as she points to the wires where the chip needs to be place. She had him the PADD as she got her tools out and got to work on the wires. After fifteen minutes the chip was in place and the panel was put back on. The twins scurried out of the building, snickering at the way back to their dorms excited for tomorrow.

~o~

Uhura turns towards Jim, who was sitting in the captain chair, from her comm. station. She looked wildly bored and almost resentful.

"We're receiving a distress signal from the U.S.S Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them." Jim looks out at the screen cocky and confident.

"Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them . . . Captain." She glares and turns away.

"Klingon vessels have entered the Neutral Zone. And they're firing upon us." Amar reports from her console. Jim shrugs.

"That's okay." McCoy, Uhura, and the others look at him, confused.

"That's okay?" Bones questions.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Bones and Uhura share a look.

~o~

In the observation room above the faux-ship, the console technicians monitor the proceedings. A test administrator turns to another.

"Did he say "don't worry about it"?" he asked. The other moved towards the window.

"Is he not taking the simulation seriously?" the other asked.

~o~

"Three more Klingon war birds decloaking and targeting our ship." Bones said before turning to look at Jim. "I don't suppose this is a problem either?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nah." Jim pulled an apple from his pocket.

"They're firing, captain." Jim looked up, thoughtfully then turned to Uhura.

"Alert medical bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damaged ship."

"And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons . . . captain." She spat out the last word.

"Alert medical." Jim pressed. Annoyed, she does as she told.

"Our ship is being hit, shields at sixty percent." Amar said.

"I understand."

"Should we at least, I dunno, fire back?" Bones asked.

"Mmm . . . no."

"Of course not." Bones muttered. All of sudden the system starts glitching and then crashes. The crew looks around not knowing what was going on, expect the twins who look remarkably pleased. Then the lights and monitors came back on.

"Hm. Arm photons. Prepare to fire on the Klingon war birds." Jim told Amar.

"Yes, sir." She nodded with a hidden smirk. Jim sent her a wink.

"Jim, their shields are still up." Bones said.

"Are they?" Jim questioned. Bones looks at his monitor.

"No, they're not." He whispered, perplexed.

"Fire on all enemy ships. One photon each should do, let's not waste ammunition." Jim took a bite out of his apple.

"Target locked acquired on all war birds." Amar said, "Firing!" she said with a bit of glee. They watched as all the photons destroy the five Klingon ships instantly. All the crew mouths agape but the Kirks. "All ships destroyed, captain." Amar told her brother.

"Begin rescue of the stranded crew." Jim stood up from his seat and moved around the bridge. "So, we've managed to elimite all enemy ships, no one on board was injured, and the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is under way." Jim stops and looks up at the test administrators from the windows, smirking as he tossed his apple up and catching it before taking another bite from it.

~o~

They're all stunned before one of the test administrators turn to someone.

"How the hell did that kid beat your test?" he asked.

"I do not know." Spock answered unhappily.


	4. Chapter 4

The cadets fill the chamber wondering what was going on. Jim sat by Bones close to the bottom while Amar sat with Nyota and her roommate, Gaila, in the middle. The twins shared a quick nervous glance before facing the front when the Academy President addressed the student body.

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter. James T. and Amarissa C. Kirk, step forward." They both stand and move to one of the two podiums. "Cadets Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council, suggesting that you both violated the ethical code of conduct pursuing to regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code. If there anything you care to say before we begin?"

"Yes. I believe we have the right to face our accuser directly?" Jim asked.

"And I would like to see proof of this evidence that was submitted, if you don't mind." Amar said, she looked at the council with a steel look as they fidgeted under her look. The president clear his throat and nods towards the assembly. Spock rises. He and Jim meet eyes for the first time but he and Amar glare at each other for the millionth time.

"Step forward please. This is Commander Spock. He is one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last four years." Spock steps up to the other podium. The president nods.

"Cadets Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, there by changing the conditions of the test." Spock said.

"Your point being?" Jim asked.

"In academic vernacular. You cheated." The president said.

"Sir, you still haven't shown any proof of our cheating. This case is basically base upon a theory that we cheated by the petulant Keebler elf on my left." Spock sent her a scratching glare. Amar raises her chin, "Until you can provide the actual proof, you have no valid argument and with that invalid case. Am I wrong, Commander Spock?" she asked him innocently before turning to the council. They all looked resigned at the fact that she was correct, they had no actual proof to show. They went through the exam multiple times and didn't find anything, they only had the theory Spock had given them.

"The fact that there isn't any proof does not mean we can still go on with the trail." Spock said. Amar raised an eyebrow at him.

"You seem so sure it was us, Commander Spock. It could have been another cadet that put the imagery program in during my brother's exam to try to get us expelled." She countered. It was Spock's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"And you seem already defending your case of something you say isn't true, Cadet." Amar glared at him.

"I'm simply defending us because you seem to want it to be us." She looked over at the council, "Are we done here?" As soon as she asked that, a redshirt burst into the hall. Everyone turns to look, the redshirt runs to the president, hands him a datapad. The president reads it, everyone watches, on edge.

"We've received a distress call from Vulcan. With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, I hereby order all cadets to report to hangar one immediately. Dismissed." Everyone's on their feet, moving quickly. Bones joins the twins, they stay at the podium as all the cadets left, eyeing Spock.

"Who was that pointy-eared bastard?" Jim asked.

"I don't know, but I like him." Bones said, clapping Jim on the back.

"The bane of my existent." Amar mutter darkly. Jim turn to her stunt.

"That's the pompous elf that you hate so much?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, it is." She answered simply. Both men shake their heads as she walks off to catch up with the rest of the cadets, they follow behind her.

~o~

They stood in a group as the Barracks leaders stand on platforms, calling out ship assignments, cadets hurrying off as they're called.

"Bracer, U.S.S. Farragut. McCoy, U.S.S Enterprise. McGrath, U.S.S Walcott. Spader, U.S.S Hood. Welcome to Starfleet, Godspeed." As the last of the cadets head off, Jim and Amar stand there without an assign ship.

"They didn't call our names." Jim said, before moving to the Barrack leader. "Commander, sir, you didn't call our names, Kirk, James T. and Amarissa C."

"Kirks, you're on academic suspension, that means you're grounded until the academy board rules." The man said after checking his tablet. The twins looked at each other with light distraught.

"Guys, the Board will rule in your favor. Most likely." The twins just rocked, "Look, guys, I gotta go."

"Yeah. Yeah you go, be safe." They both force a half-smile. Torn, Bones hurries off. Amar and Jim stood alone as the mass of newly-minted cadets criss-crosses around them. Bones turns to look back at them, before sighing to himself.

"Damn it." He quickly return to them. "Come with me." he grabbed Jim by his arm with Amar beside them. They hurried through the throng of cadets and enter a shuttle hangar medical bay. Bones goes through a cabinet, preps a med in a hypospray syringe.

"What're you doing?" Jim asked.

"Doing you a favor. I couldn't just leave you both there looking all pathetic, Jim take a seat. Let me give you a vaccine against viral infection from the Ovaran mud flies." He injects Jim with the hypospray.

"Ow! What for?" Amar rolled her eyes at her brother.

"To give you the symptoms, dumbie." Jim glared at her.

"What're you talking about?"

"You're gonna start to lose vision in your left eye." Amar pointed to it, Jim tried to see it.

"Yeah, I already have." He nodded.

"Oh, and you're gonna get a really bad headache and flop sweat." Bones said.

"You call this a favor?" Jim grunted as he tried to stand but having to lean on Amar for support.

"Yeah, you owe me one." Bones got on his other side. They walked out. Amar and Bones drag Jim to a shuttle, a scanning officer stops them.

"Kirk, James T. and Amarissa C. They're not cleared for duty aboard the Enterprise."

"Medical code states the treatment and transport of a patient is to be determined at the discretion of his or her attending physician. Which is me, so I'm taking Mr. and Miss. Kirk aboard. Or would you like to explain to Captain Pike why the Enterprise warped into a crisis without one of its senior medical officers?" Bones demanded.

"As you were." The man said after a while.

"As you were. Come on." And with that, Amar and Bones pull Jim past the speechless officer. Amar helps Jim into a seat before finding her own but not before give Bones a hug and kiss on the cheek. He looked at her stunned.

"Thank you, Bones. And who knew you could be such a bad ass." She smile and went to her seat, leaving him speechless for a moment before he chuckled and sat down. Bones peers out the window.

"I might throw up on you." Jim said in agony, sweating everywhere.

"Jim, you've gotta look at this." Bones said, "Jim, look."

"What?" Jim looks out the window and is amazed. Once they laid they exit the shuttle and Bones starts leading them to medic bay.

"We need to get you both changed." Bones told the twins.

"I don't feel right. I feel like I'm leaking." Jim said. Bones looks up and spots Spock walking towards them but not noticing them yet.

"Damn, it's that pointy-eared bastard." Amar and Bones yank Jim behind a column waiting till Spock passes. They moved on and enter the medical bay, they help Jim onto a bed and Bones prepares another hyopspray.

"Where are we?" Jim asked.

"Medical bay." Amar answered.

"This isn't worth it." Jim whined.

"A little suffering's good for the soul." Amar teased.

"Hi, how are you?" Bone asked.

"My mouth is itchy. It that normal?" Jim asked.

"Well, those symptoms won't last long. I'm going to give you a mild sedative." Bones said.

"Oh, I wish I didn't know you." Jim glared at him, while fixing his black shirt a bit.

"Don't be such an infant." Amar said as Bones shot him with the hypospray.

"How long is it supposed to . . ." Jim falls backwards onto the biobed unconscious.

"Unbelievable." Amar and Bones muttered. Amar helped Bones prep the Medical bay waiting for Jim to wait up, when a voice came on over the loud speakers and monitors.

"Your attention, plees. At 2200 hours, telemetry detected at an anomaly in the neutral zone. What appeared to be a lightning storm in space." Amar froze in her spot. Her mother and countless of other people told her and Jim that appeared with a Romulan ship just before it attacked the U.S.S. Kelvin. "Soon after, Starfleet received a distress signal from Wulcan High Command that their planet was experiencing seismic actiwity. Our mission is to assess the condition of Wulcan, and to assit in the ewacuations if necessary. We should be arriving at Wulcan within three minutes. Thank you for your time."

"Lightning storm!" Jim shouted as he sat up awake.

"Aah Jim, you're awake. How do you feel?" Bones looks over to him before shouting, "Good God, man!" Amar turns around and looked to see what the problem was, she gasped in disgust at her brothers hand.

"What?" Jim lifted his hands up, "Aah!" his hands had swollen up to two times their normal size. "What the hell's this?" Jim asked.

"A reaction to the vaccine. Damn it." Bones looks over to Amar.

"Amar, I need 50cc of cortisone." She nodded.

"Yes, sir." She got and handed it to Bones. Jim rushes to the video monitor where Chekov was on, Amar went over to him to help him out. She rewinds Chekov's speech and replays the part she knows that he wants to hear. Bones scans Jim with a handheld diagnoser.

"May I. . . Appeared to be a lightning storm in space." Jim looked over to his sister, she connected her gaze with his, he could see her worry and anxiousness.

"We've gotta stop the ship." Jim said to her, she nodded in agreement before turning back to the computer.

"Computer, locate crew member Uhura." Amar told it.

"I haven't seen a reaction this severe since Med school." Bones muttered. A map appears and locates her.

"Lieutenant Uhura is at signals monitoring station twelve, deck four."

"We're flying into a trap." The twins run out of the bay with Bones hurrying after them with a bag of gear. They enter the monitoring station, the twins stop, looking around.

"Damn it, Jim! Stand still." Bones injects him with another shot.

"Ow! Stop it!" Jim and Amar run into a giant steel collector tanks surround a dozen workstations where crew members collect data.

"Uhura, Uhura." Amar yelled to her friend as they ran to her.

"Amar. Jim. What're you doing here?" She asked.

"Transmission from the Klingon prison planet, what exactly did it say?" Jim asked her.

"Oh my God, what' wrong with your hands?" She stared at them causing Jim to look at them.

"Look, who is responsible for the Klingon attack?" Amar asked this time.

"And was the ship Romu . . .?" Amar and Uhura stared at Jim, weirdly.

"Was the ship what?" They both asked. Jim turns to Bones.

"What's happening to my mouth?" he pointed to his mouth.

"You got numb tongue?" Bones asked as he worked on another hypospray.

"Numb tongue!" Jim shouted impossible to make out.

"I can fix that." Bones said.

"Was the ship what?" Uhura asked again.

"Romulan." Jim said it slowly.

"Romulan?" Jim nodded.

"Yes." Uhura agreed.

"Yeah! Yeah." Bones injects him again. " **OW** , **DAMNIT**!"

~o~

The twins race to the bridge with Bones and Uhura far behind them.

"Jim! Amar!" Bones shouted.

"What's going on?" Uhura asked them.

"Guys, come back!" Bones tried to catch up with them as they rounded a corner.

"Amar!" Uhura shouted to her friend. The bridge doors whoosh open as both of the Kirks run in, followed by Uhura and a harried Bones.

"Captain! Captain Pike, sir, we have to stop the ship." Jim stated to him. Pike turned around to them.

"Kirks, how the hell did you get on board the Enterprise?" He asked them, Bones came up behind Jim to try and explain to Pike.

"Captain, this man is under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine." Jim tries to push him away.

"Bones, plea . . ." Bones interrupts him.

"He's completely delusional and I take full responsibility." He finished.

"Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster, it's being attacked by Romulans." Amar spoke up. Pike points to her for an explanation.

"She actually fine." Bones told him, looking confused at the twins. Pike rolled his eyes and turn back to them.

"Cadets Kirks, I think you've had enough attention for one day. McCoy, take them back to medical. We'll have words later." Bones nodded, trying to drag the twins out but they were unmoving like stones.

"Sir, that same anomaly . . ." Spock spoke up from his spot.

"Mr. and Miss. Kirk are not cleared to be aboard this vessel, captain."

"Look, I get it, you're a great arguer, I'd love to do it again with you soon." Amar said to him sarcastically.

"I can remove the cadets." Spock said to Pike.

"Try it! These cadets are trying to save the bridge!" Jim shouted at Spock.

"By recommending a full stop mid-warp in the doing of a rescue mission?" Spock question.

"It's not a rescue mission. Listen to us. It's an attack." Amar said to Pike.

"Based on what fact?" Spock scuffed.

"That same anomaly, a lightning storm in space that we saw today, also occurred on the day of our birth. Before a Romulan ship attacked the U.S.S Kelvin." Jim sneered at Spock, not liking the Vulcan.

"You know that, sir. I've read your dissertation." Amar told Pike.

"That ship, which had formidable and advanced weaponry was never seen or heard from again. The Kelvin attacked a place on the edge of Klingon space. And at 2300 last night there was an attack. 47 Klingon war birds destroyed by Romulans, sir." Jim stated.

"And it was reported that the Romulans were in one ship, one massive ship." Amar finished. Pike looked at them confused.

"And you know of this Klingon attack how?" he asked them. Jim pointed to Uhura, Pike turn to look at her.

"Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate." Uhura said.

"We're warping into a trap, sir." Amar said.

"The Romulans are waiting for us. I promise you that." Jim said.

"Their logic is sound and Lt. Uhura's is unmatched in xenolinguistics. We would be wise to accept her conclusion." Spock reluctant agreed.

"Scan Vulcan space. Check for any transmissions in Romulan." Pike told the comm. Officer.

"Sir, I'm not sure I can distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan." Pike turned back to Uhura.

"What about you? Do you speak Romulan, cadet?" he asked.

"Uhura. All three dialects, sir." She replied.

"Uhura, relieve the lieutenant."

"Yes, sir." They switch out spots.

"Hannity, hail the U.S.S. Truman." Pike went to the captain chair and sat down.

"All the other ships are out of warp sir and have arrived at Vulcan, but we seem to have lost all contact."

"Sir, I pick up no Romulan transmission or transmission of any kind in the area." Uhura said.

"It's because they're being attacked." The twins stress to them. Pike stared at them for a moment before speaking to the crew.

"Shields up. Red alert." the lights go red. Everyone dreading about what they're going to see.

"Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds! Four . . . three . . . two –"suddenly, as the Enterprise drops out of warp, the flaming hull of a Starfleet ship comes barreling right at the bridge.

"Emergency Evasive!" Pike shouted. Jim held Amar to him, tightly.

"Running, Sir!" Sulu dips the Enterprise fast and hard and the spinning debris just scar the ship. The bridge shakes, but rights itself. The crew see the Narada floating above the planet, everyone's eyes go wide at the monumental ship, but the Kirk twins glare at it. Spock snaps to Pike as images flash on his console.

"Captain, they're locking torpedoes!"

"Divert auxiliary power port nossel to forward shields." The Narada fires a torpedo and in a wild move, the Enterprise drops and tumbles. The torpedo separates and passes right between the Enterprise's Nacelles, two pieces hit the ship. "Sulu, status report."

"Shields at 32%. Their weapons are powerful, sir. We can't take another hit like that." Sulu reported.

"Get me Starfleet command." Pike demanded.

"Captain. The Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high energy pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere. It's signal appears to be blocking our communications and transporter abilities." Spock reported.

"All power to forward shields. Prepare to fire all weapons." Pike announced.

"Weapons ready." The Enterprise swoops around, firing photons at the Narada which takes the hits in stride.

"Captain, we're being hailed." Uhura announced. Pike looks over and nods. Uhura works the controls and on viewscreen, Nero appears. Cool. Cordial.

"Hello." He said in English.

"I'm Captain Christopher Pike. To whom am I speaking?" Pike asked.

"Hi Christopher, I'm Nero." The twins stared at the man, who caused their father's death was right in front of them.

"You've declared war against the Federation. Withdraw and, I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location."

"I do not speak for the Empire. We stand apart. As does your Vulcan crew member. Isn't that right, Spock?" all eyes turn to Spock. Spock looks to Pike, who nods permission.

"Pardon me. But I don't believe you and I are acquainted." He said to Nero.

"No, we're not. Not yet. Spock, there's something I would like you to see. Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled. As you can see, by the rest of the armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle. Come aboard the Narada for negotiations. That is all." The transmission ends. We stare at Pike in grave anticipation.

"He'll kill you, you know that." Amar placed a hand on Pikes arm.

"Your survival is unlikely." Spock agreed with her for once.

"Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy. Going over to that ship is a mistake." Jim said.

"I too agree. You should rethink your strategy." Spock agree with Jim.

"I understand that." Pike placed a reassuring hand on Amar's, "I need officers who've been trained in advanced hand to hand combat." He said out loud. Sulu hand went up.

"I have training, sir." Pike nodded.

"Come with me." Pike turn to Jim, "Kirk, you too. You're not supposed to be here anyway." Pike turn to Chekov. "Chekov, you have the con."

"Aye, Captain." They began to leave the bridge when Amar stepped in front of them.

"I'm coming, too." Jim looked at her as if she grew another head. "I have enough hand to hand combat to last a life time. I'm going." They all simply nodded not wanting to get her angry. They hurry through the Enterprise towards the shuttle bay.

"Without transporters we can't beam off the ship. We can't assist Vulcan, we can't do our job. Mr. and Miss. Kirk, Mr. Sulu, Engineer Olson will space-jump from the shuttle. You will land on that machine they've lowered into the atmosphere that's scrambling our gear, you'll get inside, you'll disable it then you'll beam back to the ship." The twins share a 'what the fuck' look. "Mr. Spock, I'm leaving you in command of the Enterprise. Once we have transport capability and communication back up, you'll contact Starfleet and report what the hell's going on here. And if all else fails, fall back and rendezvous with the fleet in the Laurentian system. Jim, I'm promoting you to first officer."

"What?" Jim asked in shock.

"Captain?" Spock asked. "Please, I apologize. The complexities of Human pranks escape me." Amar scoffed.

"I'm not surprised." She said to him, he sends her a quick glare.

"It's not a prank, Spock. And I'm not the captain, you are." The group stares at him

"Let's go." They follow Pike to get suit up.

"Sir, after we knock out that drill, what happens to you?" Jim asked.

"I guess you have to come and get me." he told them, "Careful with the ship, Spock, she's brand new." And they leave Spock and went to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

They changed into sleek airdrop armor as well as meeting the Lead Engineer Olson. Olson was in a red suit, Sulu in gold, and the twins both in blue. Amar looked to her brother.

"Blue is so not your color, Jim." Amar teased with a grin. Jim rolled his eyes but grinned back. They race into the shuttle and take seats, Sulu facing Jim and Olson facing Amar. Olson grins like he's going on a ski trip.

"You got the charges, right?" Amar asked Olson.

"Oh, yeah." He answered excitedly, "Can't wait to kick some Romulan ass!" Amar shared a look with Jim, before giving Olson a wary look.

"Yeah?" she questioned.

"Oh, yeah." Olson gave her a big flirtatious grin, Jim turned to Sulu, shaking his head at the dumbass sitting across from his sister, was obviously trying to flirt with her.

"So what kinda combat training do you have?" Jim asked him.

"Fencing." Sulu said proudly. The twins share an unimpressed look. Amar looked up to the cockpit with a worried look as the motor whines and the craft lurches out of the shuttle hangar. The shuttle soars from the Enterprise bay towards the red planet, Vulcan. The thrusters flare as it descends and revealing an incredible sight; the Narada. From its belly, tentacle cables descend towards the planet's outer atmosphere, where the plasma drill sub-station is tethered. The source of the drill beam shooting into the planet.

"Pre-jump." Amar and Jim meet eyes through their helmet faceplates, the point of no return, (Which so happens to be one of Amar's favorite song from The Phantom of the Opera). The shuttle glides to a hover, 60,000 feet above the drill. A klaxon sounds, signaling depressurization of the cargo lock, the group ready's their equipment, snatching for handstraps, standing on the lip of the airlock. "We're approaching the drop zone. You have one shot to land on that platform. They may have defenses, so pull your chute as late as possible. 3 . . . 2 . . . 1." They are slammed hard into the roof of the cargo hold as the gravity dies. "Remember, the Enterprise won't be able to beam you back until you've turned off that drill. Good Luck." Pike hits a control, opening the shuttle bomb bay doors. Amar, Jim, Sulu and the red shirt are instantly pulled out. The four are in violent freefall towards the planet, in wild spin, the sense of speed is beyond exhilarating. Rocketing through the void at 150 mph as they break through the planet's atmosphere, shaking violently at terminal velocity.

"Kirk to Enterprise, distance to target 5.000 meters." Jim called.

"4.100 meters to target." Amar stated, her eyes widening a bit in fear as the platform came closer.

"4.000 meters." Sulu flinched as he got closer.

"3.000 meters." Olson yelled.

"2.000 meters, pull the chute." Sulu pulls his chute first, then the Kirk twins. Their chutes snap open, jerking them hard upwards as Olson blows past them.

"Oh, my God." Amar gasped in fear as she watched.

"2.000 meters. Whoooaaahyyyeaaaah!" Olson screams. Jim gets closer to landing on the platform.

"Come on pull your chute, Olson." Jim shouted.

"No, not yet. Not yet." Olson got closer and closer to the platform. "1.500 meters."

"Open the chute!" Jim yelled as loud as he could. "Olson, pull t your chute!"

"1.000 meters." Olson pulls his chute too late. Olson slams into the edge of the circular drill, bouncing off hard steel and right into its center where the swirling vortex spins. He's instantly eviscerated in the plasma light. Amar screams in horror.

"Olson!" Jim yelled in shock and terror. He approaches the drill, coming in hard. He slams against the drill edge, bounces but quickly gets his footing and hits the button on his chest making his chute retract back into his pack. The same happens to Sulu and soon he's retracting his chute as well. Amar isn't so lucky. Amar hits the drill but rolls off, she takes a hold of the edge before she falls. Her chute disintegrated in the plasma light.

"James!" she screams to her brother in fear. Jim runs to her.

"Gimme your hand!" he yells, she swings one hand up to him and he pulls her up and into his arms. He holds her tight to him for a few seconds, till the fright leaves them. Amar pulls back and they both take their helmets off. They look around as Romulans start to appear from hidden hatches in the drill. One tackled Jim to the drill platform, another went after Amar and Sulu as well. Jim fights and kicks his attacker of the platform while Amar used her phaser and shoots the Romulan, knocking him clear off the cylinder and into the sky, falling to his disintegrating death. Sulu fights his Romulan with a retractable katana and stabs the Romulan, killing it. They look at each other having no idea what to do.

"Olson had the chargers!" Sulu yells over the wind.

"I know." Jim yells back.

"What do we do?" Amar asked from her spot close to the edge. Jim looked at the Romulans phasers and picked one up and starts shooting at the drill.

"This." Sulu picks one up as will and starts to shoot. In a few minutes the drill dies but something is launched into the hole that was made.

"Kirk to Enterprise. They just launched something at the planet through the hole they just drilled. Do you copy Enterprise?" Amar reported.

"Yes, ma'am." Is returned.

"Kirk to Enterprise. Beam us out of here." Jim called.

"Stand by, locking on your signal." The drill lurches and begins to retract. The platform banks causing Amar to lose her footing. She falls backwards off the drill, letting out a screech of terror.

"Amarissa!" Jim yells, holding on, watches with wide-eyes, runs and jumps off the edge after his sister. Jim falls fast, knowing that he's only going to have one shot at this, he presses his arms to his sides and rockets downward, building speed. Four hundred feet below, Amar is freefalling. Jim moves his feet and hands, angling towards him; slashing downwards at 160 mph, closing in like a missile. The gap between them narrow, Amar's 30 feet below him but she's 5000 feet to the planet's surface. 40 feet . . . 20 . . . 10 . . . WHAM! Jim slams into Amar in a mid-air tackle, they tumble together. Jim made the grab and locked his arms around his sister in an iron grip.

"I gotcha! Now pull my chute!" He yelled to her. Amar pushes the button on his chest, but the double weight rips it, it snaps away from them. Now they're both free-falling with no chute, the ground coming at them fast. "Kirk to Enterprise! We're falling without a chute! Beam us up!" Jim and Amar speed-dropping, terrified. "Beam us up! Beam us up!"

"Enterprise, where are you?" Amar yelled, breathlessly. They're getting closer and closer to the ground, dropping at bullet speed.

"Now! Now! Now! Do it now! Now! Now! Now! Now!" Jim yelled, five feet before they hit the ground, the yellow golden light began to swirl around them, faster and faster before they dematerialize just as they hit the ground. They rematerialize, slamming down on the transporter pads, hard and painful, but safe. Amar looked down at her brother before wrapping her arms around his neck, silently crying into cranny of his neck and shoulder. Jim holds her tight, "You're okay, Mars, I got you." He whispered to her as he stood them up and off the platform. Both of the Kirks look up as Spock hurries in.

"Clear the pad. I'm beaming to the surface." As the console engineer works the display.

"The surface of what? You're going down there? Are you nuts?!" Jim shouted to Spock and he gets ready.

"Spock, you can't do that." Amar sniffled.

"Energize." Spock dematerializes.

"Spock!" the twins yelled together. The twins, Sulu, and the rest watch the screen as Spock moves around on Vulcan.

"Spock to Enterprise. Get us out now."

"Locking on you. Don't move. Stay right where you are." Chekov works the controls, "Transport in 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . ."

"Mother!" They all looked up at the Spock's scream. Chekov starts panicking at the controls.

"No! I'm losing her . . ." he messes with the controls some more, "I've lost her. I lost her." Chekov whispers. As the Vulcans materialize on the pad, Spock is reaching towards the empty spot that his mother would've been. Everyone stares as Spock moves closer to the spot and then turn to another Vulcan. The Kirks just stand, without anything to do or say. They're shepherd into the medical bay, it's filled with wounded Enterprise officers. The Vulcan elders are being examined as well. Amar's ankle and Jim's hand are getting bandaged from the fight and fall. Jim looks up and towards his sister, watching her flinch as the male nurse wraps her ankle before looking away.

~o~

Uhura at her station, scanning for enemy signals. Amar is watching over her shoulder, she turns her head slightly to look at her friend.

"Are you alright, Mar?" she whispers to her. Amar looked towards her.

"Fine, Nyo." Amar whispered back.

"Have you confirmed that Nero is headed for Earth?" Spock asked. Uhura turned around to him.

"Their trajectory suggests no other destination, Captain." She said.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Spock walked towards the Captain's chair.

"Earth may be his next stop, but we have to assume every Federation planet's a target." Jim said.

"Out of the chair." Spock told him, Jim got out and moved over to Amar.

"Well, if the Federation is the target, why didn't they destroy us?" Chekov asked.

"Why would they? Why waste a weapon? We obviously weren't a threat." Sulu said. Spock stared at the floor.

"That is not it. He said he wanted me to see something. The destruction of my home planet." Spock said.

"How the hell did they do that, by the way? And where did the Romulans get that kind of weaponry?" McCoy asked from his spot by Chekov.

"The engineering comprehension necessary to artificially create a black hole. Such technology could theoretically be manipulated to create a tunnel through space-time." Spock answered.

"Damn it man, I'm a doctor, not a physicist. Are you actually suggesting they're from the future?" McCoy questioned him, Spock turned around to him.

"If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable must be truth." Amar smiled a little at that.

"How poetic." Bones said sarcastically.

"No, Sherlock Holmes, Bones. It's an interesting read." Amar smirked as Bones rolled his eyes at her.

"Then what would an angry future Romulan want with Captain Pike?" Jim asked.

"As captain he does know details of Starfleet's defenses." Sulu announced.

"What we need to do is catch up to that ship. Disable it, take it over and get Pike back." Everyone but Amar looked at Jim like he was nuts.

"We are technologically outmatched in every way. A rescue attempt would be illogical." Spock spoke after a few seconds.

"Nero's ship would have to drop out of warp for us to overtake it." Chekov announced.

"Then what about assigning engineering crews to try and boost our warp yield?" Amar asked.

"Remaining power and crew are being used to repair radiation leaks on the lower decks and damage to subspace communications." Spock recited.

"Okay. Alright. Alright." Jim moved over to him.

"Without which we cannot contact Starfleet." Spock finished.

"There's got to be some way." Jim stressed.

"We must gather with the rest of Starfleet. To balance the terms of the engagement . . ." Amar interrupted him.

"There won't be a next engagement. By the time we've gathered it'll be too late. You say he's from the future and knows what's gonna happen, then the logical thing is to be unpredictable." She said, annoyed that he wasn't listening to them.

"You're assuming that Nero knows how events are predicted to unfold? The contrary, Nero's very presence has altered the flow of history, beginning with the attack on the U.S.S. Kelvin, culminating in the events of today, thereby creating an entire new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party." Spock enclosed on Amar's personal space. She froze in her spot as he looked down on her.

"An alternate reality." Uhura said, stunned.

"Precisely. Whatever our lives might have been, it the time continuum was disrupted our destinies have changed. Mr. Sulu, plot a course for the Laurentian system, warp factor 3." Spock turned to the chair.

"Spock, don't do that. Running back to the rest of the fleet for a-a . . ." Jim got stuck on the word.

"A con fab is a massive waste of time." Amar finished for him.

"These are the orders issued by Captain Pike when he left the ship." Spock stated.

"He also ordered us to go back and get him. Spock, you are captain now, you have to make . . ." Spock interrupted Amar.

"I am aware of my responsibilities, Miss. Kirk . . ." she interrupted him.

"Every second we waste, Nero's getting closer to his next target." She argued.

"That is correct and why I'm instructing you to accept the fact that I alone am in command." He silenced her with a superior look. Jim pushed himself in-between the two.

"I will not allow us to go backwards and cower from the problem instead of hunting Nero down." Jim spat at him.

"Security, escort them out." Jim and Amar slumped, going with the guards before Jim started to fight them. Amar moved out of the way, having no idea what her brother was doing. Spock comes up behind Jim and clamps two fingers and thumb on his neck.

"Jim!" Amar shouted as he fell to the ground, unconscious. She looked up at Spock for a moment before landing a right hook straight to his nose. She gave a victorious smirk as the satisfying sound of his nose breaking and his green blood dripping from it. "I've always wanted to do that." He glared at her.

"Get them off this ship." Amar was dragged down to the escape pods and tossed in with her brother. Soon the pod is launching from the ship and to an unknown planet.


	6. Chapter 6

Jim stirs awake, his shoulder kills and it doesn't help with something pushing on it. He looked to his left to find Amar wedged under him, she was trying to wiggle out so she could breathe right. She wasn't kidding when she told Jim to lay off those sliders, he weighed a ton compared to her. Jim grunts in pain when Amar finally moves his shoulder off of her and sits up a little in the tight space.

"Computer, where are we?" she asked.

"Location: Delta Vega. Class M planet: Unsafe. There is a Starfleet outpost 14 km to the northwest. Remain in your pod." Jim hits a button that raises the lid, a blast of cold air hits the twins. Jim climbs out first, then turns and pulls his sister out. They crawl up a tube of snow and get to the surface. They were trapped in the middle of nowhere winter planet.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Jim muttered. Amar on the other hand went a little off the wall in anger.

"Son of a bitch – bitch – bitch! You neck-pinching motherfucker!" she yelled up at the sky, before taking deep breathes and putting on the coat Jim found in the pod. Tracking along a massive ice sheet, Jim whips out a tricorder.

"Star date 2258.42. For . . . for . . . whatever. Acting captain Spock has marooned my sister and I on Delta Vega. What I believe to be a violation of security protocol 49." Jim spoke into it.

"Like you even read the protocol." Amar sassed. Jim just scowled at her.

"Governing the treatment of prisoners aboard a starship." The twins freeze at a nearby growl. They look and see nothing then another growl. They turn and some thirty feet away, an eleven foot-tall cross between a polar beer and gorilla is charging after them. The Kirks run, letting out a terrified yell and the thing pursuing them. Jim looks back and lets out another yell. Then something explodes up from beneath the ice, Jim trips while Amar pauses and watches in horror. A thirty feet tall, red, hundred eye, bug-crab thing picks up the polar bear-gorilla thing in its mouth and shakes it like it's a rag doll before flinging it away. The thing turns to the twins before letting out a roar. Amar helps Jim to his feet and they run, Amar letting out a scream and Jim screaming. The Kirks haul ass as the thing comes after them, then suddenly they fall, dropping down a massive snow mountain. The huge red creature stops at the edge and roars loudly, until the ice shelf stops at the edge and starts to fall as well. They land on the ice, hard. Amar looks behind her and sees a cave in the distance, then looks up at the flailing creature that was about to crush them. Amar pulls Jim up and they try to run, but the ice is too slippery, finally Amar gets her footing and tugs Jim after her. She runs off towards the cave with Jim behind her as the red creature lands hard. Its sharp spear limbs stab into the ice as it pursues the Kirk twins. The twin's race through the darkened cave, the creature comes after them. They're going as fast as they can but the creature shoots out its tongue and grabs Jim. Amar trips as she tries to stop and spins around to grab her brother's hand. She grabs it and pulls back but the creature is stronger and is pulling them towards its disgusting, wet, teethy mouth. Suddenly there's a light of fire being waved around by a hooded figure. And the red creature's eyes all go wild and it drops Jim and backs off, afraid. The figure chases it until it's gone. The twins, freaked out and out of breath, stare at the figure. The figure turns and takes off its hood showing off his Vulcan looks, looking at the twins in amazement.

"James T. Kirk and Amarissa C. Harrison." He said.

"Excuse me?" Amar exclaimed at the different last name.

"How did you find me?" The Vulcan asked.

"How did you know our names?" Jim asked. The man look deep into the eyes of the freaked out young man and woman, feeling the full effect of fate playing its hand, but realizing that they don't recognize him.

"I have been and always shall be your friend."

"Look, we don't know you." They twins said together.

"I am Spock." Jim and Amar shared a look before looking back at the man.

"Bullshit." Jim said after a few beats. Despite his thick coat, Jim shivered next to his sister in the ice cave they'd taken cover in.

"What do you mean your Spock? You're so old!" Amar said through chattering teeth. He gave a small smile.

"And you're so young, Doctor Harrison." Jim lowered his brow while Amar arched her eyebrow.

"I'm not married. See? Fraud." She huffed. "Spock" chuckled.

"Not yet, Amar. You had a good man where I come from." She rolled her eyes.

"Must be a very different place than here then." She grumbled. Spock's eyes narrowed before he takes them further into the cave and lights a fire, their shadows dance on the ice walls.

"It is remarkably pleasing to see you again old friends. Especially after the events of today." "Spock" announced to them.

"Sir, I-I appreciate what you did for us today but if-if you were Spock, you'd know we're not friends at all. You hate us, you marooned us here for mutiny." Jim told him.

"Mutiny?" He asked shocked.

"Yes." Amar answered. "I may have broken your nose as well." Jim snorted while Spock smirked.

"You are not the captain?" He asked Jim.

"No, no . . . ehm, you're the captain. Pike was taken hostage." Jim said.

"By Nero." Spock said gravelly, realizing.

"What do you know about him?" Amar asked, looking curious at him.

"He is a particularly troubled Romulan." He sounded guilty and burdened. "Please, allow me. It will be easier." He reaches for the twins faces but Jim grabs his wrist and Amar leans back.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Jim asked.

"Our minds, one and together." A skeptical beat, but Jim finally releases his hand and Amar moves to her earlier position. Spock gently places his fingers on Amar's cheek and temple and then Jim's. "One hundred and twenty-nine years from now, a star will explode and threaten to destroy the galaxy." Spock's eyes snap shut and the Kirks jolt as if by an electric charge. An exploding star, like a light, eating away at all around it. "That is where I'm from Jim, Amar. The future. A star went supernova. Consuming everything in its path. I promised the Romulans that I would save their planet." Suddenly there were six Vulcan scientists studying a hologram of this event, the star's origin and its path of destruction. Spock was among them. "We outfitted our fastest ship." He showed the construction of the ship. "Using red matter I would create a black hole which would absorb the exploding star." They see a giant solid red circle in the middle of the ship.

"I was on root when the unthinkable happened. The supernova destroyed Romulus. I had little time. I had to extract the red matter and shoot it into the supernova." They saw Spock eject the matter into the black hole as well as the destruction of Romulus. "As I began my return trip I was intercepted." Nero face appeared. "He called himself Nero, last of the Romulan Empire. In my attempt to escape, both of us were pulled into the black hole. Nero went through first. He was the first to arrive. Nero and his crew spent the next 25 years awaiting my arrival. But what was years for Nero was only seconds for me. I went through the black hole. Nero, was waiting for me." the Narada shows itself as Spock's ship appears in front of it. "He held me responsible for the loss of his world. He captured my vessel and spared my life. For one reason . . . so that I would know his pain. He beamed me here so that I could observe his vengeance." The destruction of Vulcan appeared in again with Spock watching from the ice planet. "As he was helpless to save his planet, I would be helpless to save mine. Billions of lives lost because of me, Jim and Amar. Because I failed." Jim inhales, sharply while Amar wipes away tears from her cheeks. They stare at him, their mind spinning because they now believe him. The result is overwhelmingly emotional. "Forgive me. Emotional transference is an effect of the mind meld." Spock apologized.

"So you do feel." Amar said with sympathy, and surprise.

"Yes." Spock nodded to her, realizing that she understood.

"Going back in time, you changed all our lives." Jim said as he gather himself.

"Jim, Amar. We must go." Spock began to put out the fire. "There is a Starfleet outpost, not far from here." They all stood but Jim put a hand on Spock's shoulder stopping him.

"Wait. Where you came from . . . did we know our father?" He asked.

"Yes. You both often spoke of him as being your inspiration for joining Starfleet." This was amazing for the Kirks, Jim looks off, trying to imagine that life. Amar looked down to hide her tears. "He proudly lived to see his twin grandchildren and to walk Amar down the aisle and to see you become captain of the Enterprise." The twins snapped their heads to him in shock.

"Captain?" Jim question.

"A ship we must return both of you to as soon as possible." They walk out of the cave onto a blizzard. They move through the maddening whiteout.

"I am so pissed off at the other you right now!" Amar yells over to Spock, he just points to an outpost half a mile away. Jim opens the door, snow and wind follows them as they enter the long tile corridor. Jim shuts the door behind him and silence follows.

"Hello!" Jim yells. It echo's. After a beat, a small, dark, oddly alien creature comes running up to them from the end of the hall. It eyes them then blinks. It turns and goes back down the hall, they follow him into a massive warehouse, filled mostly with junked space parts. A large, tarped shuttle in the background. In the middle of the huge, depressing space is a table. And a Starfleet officer who was asleep, legs kicked up, and leaning back in a chair with a hat covering his face. The alien taps the officer's boot.

"What?" he said after a beat, peering up from his hat. A cool, slow burn. "You realize how unacceptable this is." The man sat up and spoke in a Scottish accent.

"Fascinating." Spock muttered.

"What?" Amar asked whispering, her hood still up.

"Okay, I am sure you're just doing your job, but could you not come a wee bit sooner? Six months, I've been here. Living off Starfleet protein nips and a promise of a good meal." The man threw some of the nips. "And I know exactly what's going on here, okay? Punishment, isn't it? Ongoing. For something that was clearly an accident."

"You are Montgomery Scott." Spock said. The twins looked at him, curious.

"You know him?" Jim asked.

"Aye that's me, you're in the right place. Unless there's another hard working equally starved Starfleet officer around." He answered sarcastically.

"Me." the little alien announced.

"Getiff, shut up. You don't eat anything, you can eat like, a bean and you're done. I'm talking about food, real food. But you're here now. So, thank you, where is it?" Amar was starting to like the Scot and decide to get him out of here and a good meal. He seemed like he would be a good friend to have.

"You are in fact the Mr. Scott, who postulated the theory of transwarp beaming?" Spock asked. Amar pulled down her hood and stare in amazement at the man.

"That's what I'm talking about. How'd ya think I wound up here? I had a little debate with my instructor on the issue of Relativistic physics and how it pertains to subspace travel. He seemed to think that the range of transporting something like a grapefruit, was limited to about a 100 miles. I told him that, I could not only beam a grapefruit from one planet to the adjacent planet in the same system, which is easy by the way. I could do it with a life form." Mr. Scott said.

"So, you tested it on Admiral Archer's prize beagle!" Amar said in excitement, "I've read all about it and your research, Mr. Scott. It's absolutely amazing!" he looked at her with a prideful look and a red blush.

"I know that dog, what happened to it?" Jim asked.

"I'll tell you when it reappears. I don't know, I do feel guilty about that." He said sheepishly.

"What if I told you that your transwarp theory was correct? That it is indeed possible to beam onto a ship, that is travelling at warp speed?" Spock question.

"I think that if that equation had been discovered, I'd have heard about it." Mr. Scott answered.

"The reason you haven't heard of it, Mr. Scott, is because you haven't discovered it yet." The twins reacted by staring at Spock in shock and Mr. Scott gave a spooked reaction.

"Are you from the future?" he asked skeptical and amused.

"Yeah he is, but we're not." Jim said.

"Well that's brilliant, do they still have sandwiches there?" Amar burst out into giggles. Scotty shows them to the out-of-service shuttle. "Well, she's a wee bit dodgy. Shield emitters are totally bum jacked as well as a few other things. Well in you go." He showed them in, "So, the Enterprise has had it's maiden voyage, has it? She is one well endowed lady. I'd like to get my hands on her ample nossels, if you'd pardon me engineering parlance." Spock goes over to the transporter control panel and starts typing. "Except the thing is, even if I believed you, right. Where you're from, what I've done . . . which I don't, by the way. You're still talking about beaming aboard the Enterprise while she's travelling faster than light without a proper receiving pad." Scotty said, pausing to yell at his friend. "Get off there, it's not a climbing frame!" he moves on and plops down beside Spock. Jim picks up Keenser and puts him on the ground. "The notion of transwarp beaming is like, trying to hit a bullet with a smaller bullet whilst wearing a blindfold, riding a horse. What's that?"

"Your equation for achieving transwarp beaming." Spock gets up from his seat and Scotty moves into it. He looks at the equation, he goes from confused, to dumbfounded, to quiet awe and delight.

"Imagine that, it never occurred to me to think of space as the ting that was moving." He exclaimed. Amar turns to Spock.

"You're coming with us, right?" she asked.

"No, Amar. That is not my destiny."

"Your dest . . . He. The other Spock is not gonna believe us, only you can explain what the hell has happened." Jim said, after listen in.

"Under no circumstances can he be made aware of my existence, you must promise me this."

"You're telling us, we can't tell you that we're following your own orders, why not? What happens?" Jim asked.

"Jim, this is the one rule you cannot break. To stop Nero, you alone must take command of your ship." He said.

"How, over your dead body?" Amar asked.

"Preferably, not. However, there is Starfleet regulation 619. 619 states that any command officer who is emotionally compromised by the mission at hand must resign set command."

"So, you're saying that I have to emotionally compromise you . . . guys?" Jim stated.

"Jim, I just lost my planet. I can tell you, I am emotionally compromised. What you must do is get me to show it." Jim just stared at him.

"Aye then laddie and lass, live or die, let's get this over with." Scotty's on the pad. The Kirks follow and stand on the other to. Scotty pushes Keesner off the pad. "You cannot come with me, go on." Amar leans over to look at Spock.

"Coming back in time, changing history, that's cheating." She said.

"A trick I learned from some old friends." Something strikes them, their eyes glint with revelation. Spock responds enigmatically; a silent acknowledgment of what Jim must do to get the ship. He raises his hand in the legendary Vulcan salute. "Live long, and prosper." Spock activates the transporter and they dematerialize.

~o~

Amid the roar of the ship's plasma drives, particles rematerialize. The twins with eyes wide in suspense, they look at the other to make sure that they're both in one piece, then Jim glances over to where Scotty should be.

"Mr. Scott?" he called. There's a strange banging, Amar turns. The banging is coming from a large metal tank.

"Mr. Scott, can you hear us?" she asked, more banging then Scotty appears in a translucent pipe, freaking out, banging on the clear metal. The Kirks' minds races, they look around for a way to save their new friend. Just then a strong current is felt inside the tube and Scotty is yanked away, down the tub.

"No! No!" Jim shouted as he runs after him, down the length of the orange, twisting and turning tubes. Scotty is seen every time he enters a clear tube area, then disappearing again into the orange tubes. Scotty gets sucked upwards and Jim turns and looks, following the length of the tube seeing where it's heading; to a giant water turbine.

"Amar!" Jim yelled to her and pointed to the control panel. She runs to it, and looks for the buttons to the release valve. She works as fast as she can.

"Turbine release valve – actable!" Scotty drops through the release valve and slams to the floor, hurt, wet, but breathing, deeply. The twins run to him.

"Are you alright?" Amar asked as she help him sit up.

"My head's buzzing and I'm soaked, but otherwise I'm fine." He told her. Jim pats him on the shoulder. Once Scotty stands, they race through the ship only to finally turn a corner and be faced with phasers, aimed right at them. There were three security guards, one of them was the guy the twins got into the fight with at the bar, three years ago.

"Halt! Come with me. Cupcake." Amar rolled her eyes. They are ushered in by the security guards when the bridge doors open. Spock moves to them, containing his anger and dismay. Bones was there as well. Spock walks right up to the twins, raising his eyebrow.

"Surprise!" Amar said, sarcastically.

"Who are you?" Spock asked Scotty.

"He's with us." Jim said before he could speak.

"We're travelling at warp speed. How did you manage to beam aboard this ship?" the Kirks stare at the young Spock, a different experience now.

"You're the genius, you figure it out." Amar said.

"As acting captain of this vessel I order you to answer the question." Spock demanded.

"Well, we're not telling." Jim pauses, "Acting captain." That makes Spock pause. "What, did - ? What now? That doesn't frustrate you, does it? My lack of cooperation, that-that doesn't make you anger?" Jim asked. Spock again focuses on Scotty.

"Are you a member of Starfleet?" he asked.

"I . . . Uhm . . . yes. Can I get a towel, please?" Scotty asked.

"Under penalty of court martial I order you to explain to me how you were able to beam aboard the ship while moving at warp?"

"Well." Scotty said.

"Don't answer him." Amar told Scotty.

"You will answer me." Spock demanded again.

"I'd rather not take sides." Scotty announced.

"What is it with you, Spock? Your planet was destroyed, your mother murdered, and you're not even upset." Jim said.

"If you are presuming that these experiences in anyway impede my ability to command this ship, you are mistaken." He said tensely.

"And yet you were the one who said fear was necessary for command. I-, d-did you see his ship? Do you see what he did?" Amar asked.

"Yes, of course I did." Spock said tenser.

"So are you afraid or aren't you?" Amar demanded him.

"I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion." He got even tenser. Jim stepped into his personal space.

"Then why don't you stop me?" he asked. Spock's father, Sarek watches, tense. Bones, too. Spock blinks.

"Step away from me Mr. Kirk."

"What is it like not to feel anger or heartbreak? Or the need, to stop at nothing, to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you." Jim moved closer.

"Back away from me." Spock said, his anger hitting volcanic.

"You feel nothing! It must not even compute for you. You never loved her!"

"NO!" Wham! Spock landed a right hook to Jim's face, Jim goes to hit back, but Spock delivers a series of powerful blows. Jim trying to block them. Everyone stands back as the Captain attacks. Spock slams Jim down onto one of the controls, choking him. He slams Jim against it again, chocking the life out of him.

"Spock!" Sarek announced. And everything stops. Spock, red-faced, releases his grip. Amar finally moves, she races over to her brother as he gulps air and tumbles to the ground. Spock staggers back. Jim's hardly able to speak, as he leans on her sister for support. But despite his brutalized face and her slight bruised and cut face, their expression doesn't hold spite, or hatred but compassion. Spock sees the faces of the stunned crew staring at him. But worst of all? Sarek. His father. Spock levels his chin trying to regain some semblance of dignity and looks at Bones.

"Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log." He said softly. After a beat, he leaves the room. Sarek follows a moment later. The crew just stands there in stunned silence.

"I like this ship. You know it's exciting." Scotty said in glee. Everyone looks at him before turning back to the twins.

"Well congratulations, guys, now we've got no captain and no Goddamn first officer to replace him." Bones said exasperated. The moment is upon Jim.

"Yeah we do." He said. The crew looks confused.

"Pike made him first officer." Sulu said.

"What!" Bones exclaimed.

"Thanks for the support!" Jim said sarcastically. He moves to the captain's chair. Uhura passing him.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Captain." She spat at him.

"So do I." Jim turns on the mic. "Attention, crew of the Enterprise, this is James Kirk. Mr. Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting captain. I know you're all expecting to regroup with the fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in 10 minutes. Either we're going down or they are. Kirk out." Amar moves to her brother and places a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to her and meets her eyes fill with pride and proudness.

"I am so honored to be your twin sister and to have you as an older brother. Mama would be so happy to hear about this and if dad was here, Jim, he would be so proud of you." She squeezed his shoulder, loveingly as he took her hand and gave her the same squeeze back, not able to say anything.


	7. Chapter 7

"Whatever the case, we need to get aboard Nero's ship undetected." Jim said to the group surrounding him for the strategy session.

"You can't just go in there guns blazing, Jim, not with their typ- . . ." Bones started to put his two cents in.

"I'm telling you the math doesn't support . . ." Sulu was speaking to Uhura. Amar stood beside her brother talking with him and Bones when Chekov, runs up to them.

"Keptin Kirk. Keptin Kirk." All the eyes turn to him.

"Yes, Chekov. What is it?" Jim asked him.

"Based on the Nerada's course from Wulcan, I have projected that Nero will travel pass Saturn. Like you said we need to stay inwisible to Nero or he'll destroy us. If Mr. Scott can get us to warp factor 4 and is we drop out of warp behind one of Saturn's moons, say Titan. The Magnetic distortion from the planet's rings will make us inwisible to Nero's sensors. From there, as long as the drill is not actiwated we can beam aboard the enemy ship." Amar gave the young boy a smile impress at his work.

"Aye, that might work." Scotty came up behind them, still drying off with a towel.

"Wait a minute kid, how old are you?" Bones asked.

"Sewenteen, sir." Chekov answered happily.

"Oh good, he's seventeen." Bones retorted sarcastically. Amar and Jim rolled their eyes at him.

"Doctor." Everyone turn, surprised. Spock enters the bay, galvanized, full of purpose. "Mr. Chekov is correct. I can confirm his telemetry. If Mr. Sulu is able to maneuver us into position I can beam aboard Nero's ship, steal back the black hole device and if possible, bring back Captain Pike."

"I won't allow you to do that Mr. Spock." Jim told him.

"I would." Amar whispered just for Jim to hear, still a little sour at being strained on that frozen hellhole. Jim elbowed her in the ribs.

"Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access their ship's computer to locate the device." He paused, a flicker of emotion shows on his face. "Also, my mother was human. Which makes Earth the only home I have left." Everyone was quiet at that, the crew look at this very courageous Vulcan with deep respect. Amar noticed his focus was on Uhura, she looked out the corner of her eye to her friend. She had a slight smile on her face directed at the Vulcan. Amar sighed knowing she'd have to get along with him.

"Then Jim and I are coming with you." She walked forward to him. He paused for a beat, considering.

"I would cite regulation, but I know you will simple ignore it." The twins smirk at him.

"See? We are getting to know each other." Jim patted him on the shoulder while Amar shoulder bump him, having a moment of a burgeoning friendship.

~o~

"Transporter room. We are in position above Titan." Sulu's voice sounded over the intercoms.

"Really?" Amar asked in shock.

"Fine job Mr. Sulu, well done." Spock told him. They ready themselves for transport. Strapping on utility belts: com-sets, tricorders, and of course, phasers.

"How are we Scotty?" Jim asked.

"Unbelievably sir, the ship is in position." He said back.

"Whatever happens Mr. Sulu, if you think you have the tactical advantage you fire on that ship even if we're still on board. That's an order." Jim told him.

"Yes, sir."

"Otherwise, we'll contact the Enterprise when we're ready to be beamed back." Amar piped in.

"Good luck." Spock turns to Uhura, who hands him a small translator device. Amar and Jim watched from the sideline.

"I will be back." Spock said to her.

"You better be." She replied. Amar rolled her eyes at her brother's shocked face.

"I'll be monitoring your frequency." Spock leans in and kisses her. Amar gagged while Jim went even into more shock.

"Thank you, Nyota." They part and Uhura walks off with a smirk at her friend green color. Jim looks at Spock stunned.

"So her first name's Nyota?" he asked.

"I have no comment on the matter." Amar snorted at that. Scotty looks at her with a look that questions everyone sanity. She just shrugs.

"Okie dokie then. If there's any common sense in the design of the enemy's ship I should be putting you somewhere in the cargo bay, shouldn't be a soul in site." The twins and Spock stand on the transporter pad, side by side and facing the same direction for the first time.

"Energize." Jim said. Scotty hits the transport and they disappear.

~o~

They materialize in the cargo bay to find themselves suddenly smack-dab in the middle of six Romulan guards working at cargo consoles.

"No soul in site my ass." Amar grumbled. For a split second they're as shocked as Jim, Amar, and Spock, until they attack. Jim immediately engages the closest Romulan, Amar takes two on her right shooting her phaser, and Spock takes out three with his phaser. They duck behind things, shooting their phasers back and forth. Moving till they are out of the cargo bay. Spock moves ahead and finds an unconscious Romulan on the ground and mind meld with it. Jim shots a Romulan that was coming up behind him.

"We'll cover ya." Amar told him as she crouched down next to him.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

"Yeah, we've gotta." Jim said. "Do you know where it is? The black hole device?"

"And Captain Pike." Spock looked up and rushed off, the twin's right behind him. They find the shuttle and the Jellyfish sit parked among the equipment. They stealthily board the Jellyfish.

"I foresee a complication. The design of this ship is far more advanced than I have anticipated." Spock told them.

"Voice print and face recognition analysis enabled." The computer voice stated, "Welcome back Ambassador Spock." Jim looked away from Spock.

"Wow. That's weird." He said awkwardly, Amar shot him a 'really' look. Spock looks at them in surprise, his eyes fix with sudden understanding. Ambassador Spock, of course, suddenly all the pieces started coming together.

"Computer: what is your manufacturing origin?" he asked.

"Star date 2387. Commissioned by the Vulcan Science Academy." Spock looks at Jim and Amar, a touch upset. He follows them into the pilot area.

"It appears you two have been keeping rather important information from me." the twin's share a look.

"You'll be able to fly this thing, right?" Jim asked.

"Something tells me I already have."

"Good luck." Amar said. Jim and Amar start to walk away before Spock called out to them.

"Kirks." They turn to him.

"The statistical likelihood that our plan will succeed is less than 4.3%" he said.

"It'll work." Jim told him.

"In the event that I do not return please tell Lt. Uhura . . ."

"Spock, it'll work." Amar interrupted him. They share a look before the twins walked off to find Pike.

~o~

The Kirks move through the room, where they found Pike. Jim begins unfastening his binds while Amar stands guard.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked them.

"Following orders." Amar told him as she shot an incoming guard. Jim lifts Pike of the table and move them over to Amar, who gets on Pike's other side.

"Enterprise now!" Jim called into the comms. They start to dematerialize and materialize back on the ship on the pad with Spock as well. "Nice timing Scotty." The twins transfer Pike to McCoy, who urgently scans Pike.

"I've never beamed four people from two targets onto one pad before." Scotty said with glee. They move back to the bridge.

"Keptin, the enemy ship is losing power. They're shields are down." Chekov told Jim quickly.

"Hail them now." He commanded.

"Aye." Nero appears on screen from the Narada Bridge, the Narada's on its last legs.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Your ship is compromised. You're too close to the singularity to survive without assistance which we are willing to provide." Amar eyes widened in shock at her brother before she slapped him upside the head.

"James, what the hell are you doing?" she whispered angrily. He rubbed his head.

"Exactly, Captain." Spock agreed with her.

"You show them compassion, may be the only way to earn peace with Romulus. It's logic Amar, Spock, thought you'd like that." Jim whispered to them.

"No, not really. Not this time." They both said in unison, earning shock looks from the other.

"I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times, I would rather die in agony than accept assistance from you." The twins smirked.

"You've got it." The call ended and Jim went to the captain's chair. "Arm phasers. Fire everything we've got."

"Yes, sir." The Enterprise arcs around, firing a full salvo at the Narada and the hits connects, a domino-effect of explosions rippled across the already weakened ship, it starts nose-diving towards the black hole. And the Narada implodes, buckling in on itself, disappearing in pieces into the black vortex.

"Sulu, let's go home."

"Yes, sir." The ships nacelles flare as the ship tries to make the quantum leap, but the black hole's now a titanic whirlpool so insanely strong that the Enterprise is held in place by the gravity well even at warp.

"Why aren't we at warp?" Jim asked.

"We are, sir." Chekov told him.

"Kirk to engineering. Get us out of here, Scotty." Jim commed him.

"You bet your ass Captain." Scotty replied, before he commed back. "Captain, we're caught in the gravity well. It's got us."

"Go to maximum warp. Push it!" Jim yelled.

"I'm giving it all she's got Captain." Jim looked towards his sister, who was working with Chekov.

"All she's got isn't good enough. What else you got?" he began to clench the armrest.

"Okay, if we eject the core and detonate the blast could be enough to push us away. I can't promise anything though." The Bridge ceiling began to crack.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Everyone white-knuckled their seats as the blast dissipates, and the crew sits, wide-eyed, trembling finally, truly safe.

~o~

A few months later

~o~

Music fills the building, glass walls reveal the Enterprise at dock, utility crafts floating around it, repairing. Standing at attention in rows, the Enterprise crew, over four hundred of them wearing dress uniforms. They all wore proud faces as they watched Jim and Amar on the floor. They were composed, focused, man and woman. The academy president stands at a podium.

"This assembly calls Captain James Tiberius Kirk and Doctor Amarissa Camren Kirk," They both snap to attention. "Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades are in keeping with the highest traditions of service and reflect utmost credit to yourself, your crew, and the Federation. It is my honor to award you with this commendation. By Starfleet order 28455, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike, USS Enterprise, for duty as his relief." He pins the medal on Jim before turning to Amar and pinning one on her. She had yet to get an assignment but she watched her brother proudly as he walks over to Pike. Who was in a wheelchair now, wearing an Admiral's uniform. Overnight, his hair's turned totally grey, but despite his trauma, his pride's overwhelming for the twins. They salute.

"I relieve you, Sir." Jim said with honour.

"I am relieved. Congratulations, Captain." They shake hands.

"Thank you, Sir." Amar walked over to them and reached down to hug Pike. He chuckled and patted her on the back, touched that she trusted him that much.

"Congratulations to you as well, Doctor." He smirked up at her once she moved away. She give a lively laugh, shaking her head.

"Thank you, Admiral." She smirked back at him. The twins went over to their new friends with shinning eyes, giving hugs to all of them.

"Doctor Kirk?" Amar turned to the voice, meeting face to face with Admiral Marcus.

"Admiral Marcus." She saluted him, getting one back.

"Walk with me." she waved to her brother and friends and went off with Marcus. They walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Is there something you need, sir?" she question him, breaking the silence. Marcus stopped and turned to her.

"You are the first cadet to finish every degree in Augments studies and the best as well. Top of your class, everything." Amar stared at him confused, "Especially that little blood project you had to do." She stiffen as his eyes glinted and a slight smirk appeared on his face. "Color me shock when I found it."

"I don't understand, sir." She said tensely. He chuckle darkly.

"I want you to work for me in Sector 31 to build me an arm of the perfect Augment human race."

"And if I refuse?" she asked.

"Your brother and his crew may just have an accident on their next assignment." She glared at him, "And I wonder what would happen if the Federation found out your dirty little secret, Doctor?" Amar bit her lip and looked away from him. "So what's it going to be?"

"When would you like me to start?" she asked in defeat. He gave a sinister grin.

"I'll send someone to get you in the next three days." He nodded to her, "Congratulation by the way, Doctor." And he left. Amar stood out in the hallway for a while, just staring off into space. Jim went out to find her.

"Amar?" she turned around to him. "What's wrong? What he want?" he asked as he stopped in front of her.

"He offered me a job and I accepted." She told him, "Jim, there's something I have to tell you before you leave." He looked at her in concern.

"What?" he asked. She took a deep breath.

"Jim, we aren't normal." She started, Jim snorted at that.

"Obviously, Amar." She shook her head.

"No, Jim . . ." she paused, "Jim, we're part Augments." His smile dropped.

"What?" he whispered.

"Maximus Kirk was an Augment, Jim. The day the last of the Augment disappear, he went off and married the love of his life, a human girl name Amar Heartland. They had a son, who was part human and part Augment. But instead of the Augment blood diluting it stayed the same, weak in some and stronger in others. Haven't you notice how our family only have one child and it's always a boy? Until us, Jim. We are different from the rest, I don't know how or why but we are." Jim started to back away, shaking his head.

"No, this is a joke. This can't be true." Amar grabbed ahold of his arm.

"I'm not lying, James. Maximus was Khan's right hand man, he was second best. Khan's equal in a lot of ways." She smiled sadly at him, "I wish I could change this, Jim. I really do but I can't. No one can know about this, Jim, we could be in great danger if anyone found out." Jim ripped his arm away from her.

"When the hell did you find out about this?! Where you ever gonna tell me?!" she glared at him.

"If you haven't notice, we've been fucking busy! I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away but I didn't know what to do! I wanted to be the one to protect you for once then you having to protect me all the time, Jim." Tears started to fall, "I just wanted to pretend that it wasn't true, that we were normal. I'm sorry, James." Jim looked down before bringing Amar into his arms, holding her until she was done crying.

"I leave in two days, Mars. This will be the first time we aren't together in the same place. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you there." Jim choked, "You'll call me every day to keep me updated?"

"Of course." She sniffed, "This is going to be so weird. Knowing you won't be there to help me or talk to." They released each other, Amar smiled brightly at Jim, "But I know you're going to be the best Captain there's ever been, Jim-Jam." Jim smiled back.

"And you're going to be the best Augment doctor there will ever be, Mars-Bars." They laughed, hugging each other again. "Can I walk you to your room, dear lady?" he offered his arm.

"Yes, I would love that, dear sir?" they laughed and talked all the way down to their rooms, knowing that it could be their last time to do so before they began their new busy lives.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later

~o~

Amar looked up from her mug of cold coffee from hearing her brother clear his throat. He held out his arms and did a slow 360 turn.

"So?" He asked her, Amar grinned standing up from their shared dining table. She walked over to him and straighten out his golden Starfleet uniform shirt which symbolised his captain title of the Enterprise.

"You look handsome, Jim." She told him brushing so wrinkles out. Jim furrowed his brow at how quiet she was being. He grabbed her hands in his and held them to the center of his chest.

"Amar?" He questionably whispered. She sniffed, letting out a breathless, watery chuckle. She looked up at him, their identical blue eyes connecting.

"I always thought we'd be doing everything together. Not once had it ever cross my mind that we'd be going different ways." A tear rolled down her cheek. She took a deep breath before continuing, "Truthfully, Jim, it's terriffing." Jim dropped their hands and pulled Amar into a tight embrace. They held onto each other, refusing to believe that this could be their last hug for a while. They slowly released one another and quietly began to get ready. Jim wrapped an arm around Amar's shoulder as they walked out to the shuttle that was waiting for Jim. They stopped a few steps away from it and stared at it in silence. Jim brought Amar into another hug making her start to shake. The driver of the shuttle honked the horn making the twins jump apart. Amar shot a glare to him before turning back to Jim. She gave him a wan smile.

"You better get goin'." Jim let out a breath of air before nodding his head. He picked up his bag and shouldered it.

"Don't run off with some guy now that I'm not here." He teased but also deathly serious. She shook her head, laughing.

"You're the only man I need, Jim." He gave her a soft, loving smile before leaning over and place a kiss to her forehead.

"Keep me updated." Amar nodded, Jim started to walk backwards to the shuttle doors, as he memorized every single detail of his beloved little sister. Amar stood there watching him, she was memorizing every detail of her amazing big brother. Jim stopped, standing a bit outside of the open doors. "Be home in a few months." He called to her before getting on the shuttle. He sat in an open window seat, waving to his Mars-Bars as the shuttle took off. Amar waved back, watching the shuttle leave until she couldn't see it anymore. She slowly brought her hand back down to her side.

Beep, beep, beep.

Letting out a frustrated sigh as her communicator went off, she digs her hand into her pocket and rips it out. She violently flipped it open

"Kirk." She snapped to whoever was on the other line.

"Amarissa Camren Kirk, is that anyway to greet the person who gave brith to you?" She winced at the indignant tone in her mother's voice. She shuffled back into the apartment she shares with her brother.

"Sorry, mama." Her voice wavered.

"Oh, baby girl." She broke down in tears while her mother tried to comfort and sooth her on the other side. She got herself back under control a few moments later. "I know it's hard, sweetheart. You've been each other's support for twenty six years now, but I think it's time for both you to learn how to live by yourselves." Amar let out a soft groan as she plopped back down in the chair she was sitting in this morning.

"Mama, could we please not talk about that?" She heard her mother huff.

"I want grandbabies from one of you and I've lost hope on Jim ever settling down." Amar rolled her eyes.

"I bet you have grandbabies somewhere because of him, mama." She smiled slightly at her mother's hearty laughter.

_Ding-dong_

She looked over to the front door questioningly as the doorbell went off again.

"Mama, I have to go, someone at the door." She got up and started walking towards the door.

"Alright, love you sweetie. Get yourself a man and start giving me some grandbabies!" Amar stared in shock at her communicator.

"Mama!" She exclaimed, which brought another hearty laugh from the older woman at her daughter's expanse.

"Bye, sweetie talk to you soon." Amar shook her head.

"Bye, mama." She closed her communicator and open the door. She stared at the two Starfleet officers in confusion. "Can I help you?" she questioned. One of the officers' bared past her, going to her room and picked up her pre-packed luggage. He left the room, walking past her again. He put her luggage in the car then got in the driver seat. Amar stared on in bewilderment before quirking an eyebrow at the other man, who shrugged.

"Well, that answers everything." She snarked before following the other officer to the car. She tapped her fingers on her thigh waiting for one of the goons to answer her or tell her what was going on. After ten minutes of silence, she spoke up. "So, were we going?" she asked in a childish voice to annoy them.

"We're to take you to Section 31." The driver gruff.

"I wasn't supposed to leave until tomorrow." She gave them a confused look.

"Admiral Marcus changed the date this morning." Amar smiled bitterly to herself.

"Of course he did." The rest of the ride was in total silence. With all the new technology now, it only took three hours to get to England from California. Amar stared up at the tall, gleaming, sliver skyscraper. She saw the building name and furrowed her brow. "This is the Kelvin Memorial Archive." The men chuckled at her, she glowered at them.

"That's just a rouse for the public. Welcome to Section 31, Dr. Kirk." He pulled over to the front entrance and parked the car, Amar glanced out the window before looking back to them. "We'll be taking your personal items to your apartment complex, you'll be sharing with a co-work; Commander Harrison." Amar's eyebrows shot up to her hairline at hearing her Prime-self husband's name. The officer in the passenger seat turned to look at her.

"You may want to change into your Starfleet uniform, ma'am." He stated. She looked down at her light blue hoodie, black skinny jeans, and white converse. She looked back at the man and smirked.

"Nah, got to make that great first impression." She turn to the door pulling the handle. "Thanks, guys it's been a blast." She gave them a two finger salute and got out of the car. She slammed the door behind her, walking through the entrance she paused and stares in wonder at the interior of the building for a few minutes before walking over to an information desk.

"Which way to the Genetic/Weapon lab?" she asked the girl behind the desk, shrugging on the white lab coat the security guard had given her.

"Take that corridor and turn left. Are you the new intern? I've been swamped by myself." The blue haired girl smiled at her as she shuffled through some PADD's.

"No, I'm the new doctor. I'll be taking over the Superior project." The girl's watery blue eyes bugged out in shock.

"But how? You can't be any older than me!" she exclaimed. Amar chuckled.

"I have no life outside of studying it seems." She shrugged good-naturedly.

"We'll have to change that. I'm Nashira, I'm from Asteira 2." Nashira held out her hand.

"Amar Kirk, Earth." Amar took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle shake.

"Shut up." Nashira gasped, "As in _Kirk_ Kirk?" they let go of each other hands.

"You're probably thinking of my brother. He's an attention whore." She smirked as Nashira laughed.

"A hot attention whore. I read all about how you took Nero down. It's amazing!" she gushed, Amar just shrugged rocking on her feet.

"Thanks. Hopefully the dimension bending race saving days are behind me."

"You'll be bored to death here. I have to go see Dr. Yamata, but I'll catch you later Amar. Drinks on me." Nashira waved as she went down the right corridor.

"Sounds fun. Bye Nashira." Amar waved back and went down the left corridor with a slight spring in her step. She was excited at the fact that she just made a friend without her brother's help or presence there. She took a left going down a short hallway coming to a stop at the end of the hallway, meeting an older man at the door.

"Is this the Genetic/Weapons lab?" she asked him, jumping slightly as he snapped his head towards her.

"Indeed it is, Dr. Sirius Grant." He juggled some items into his left arm to stick out his right hand to her. "You must be Dr. Kirk." Amar nodded as they shook hands. "If you come with me, I'll show you to your station." He led her through the door and into the lab. She looked around while he gave her a tour. She noticed that her co-workers uniforms were pressed and crisp and that the air held a serious vibe to it.

"You don't mess around here, do you?" she stated more than questioned. Dr. Grant gave her a stern look.

"We take our jobs seriously here, Dr. Kirk. I hope you do the same." He gave a look to her clothes before walking off, leaving her at her station. Amar turned and made a childish face at his retreating back. _'Don't count on it.'_ She thought before she sat down in the chair and got to work. An hour or two later, she sat back in her chair taking a small break. She stared up at the sliver metal ceiling before looking back down at her desk. Everything on it and in it was the latest science technology but she didn't want to use any of the equipment here. She had a feeling that Marcus could hack into them to see what she was doing and she preferred her antiques anyway. She looked over to see where Dr. Grant was, spotting him at his station she got up and walked over to him.

"Do you have any pencils or paper here?" she quietly asked him.

"Is your tablet not working properly? I can take it to the IT department." He offered. Amar gave him a kind smile.

"No, I just prefer my antiques." He nodded understandingly.

"Talk to John over there, he's a fan of the archaic." That perked Amar's curiosity as she followed Dr. Grant's pointed thumb. Her breath caught a little in her throat when she caught sight of the mention man. She could easily tell that he was six feet tall from the way he held himself. His hair was midnight black and slicked back from his face, showing off his high cheeks bones, pale skin, and straight nose. Truthfully, the man reminded her of Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter. "Hey, John!" she snapped out of her thoughts at Dr. Grants yell.

"I'm working Sirius." She frown slightly at the arrogant tone in his voice but apparently Dr. Grant didn't mind.

"Do you have one of those twigs that write?" he asked, Amar had to cover her mouth to stop herself from bursting out in laughter.

"You mean a pencil?" John gave a crooked smirk but didn't look up from his work still.

"Whatever. New doctor wants one." Dr. Grant rolled his eyes making Amar smile.

"Then he can come and get one." Amar crossed her arms, a bit angered at his rudeness.

"Actually, I'm a she, thank you." John's head shot up from his work, a bit confused as to why there was a female in his lab. His diamond blue eyes connected with her aquamarine blue eyes. He took in her messy sandy blonde ponytail, her sun kissed skin, and her street clothes which were highly inappropriate for work. She was six to eight inches shorter then him but he could tell what she lacked in height she made up in attitude.

"Since when have you started working here?" he asked as she began to walk over to him.

"First day, actually. Now, do you have a pencil?" he took an extra pencil out of a drawer and held it out to her.

"Here." She took it from him.

"Have a sharpener?" she asked with a bit sass. He raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

"No need for sass, Doctor." She crossed her arms, cocking a hip out.

"Wouldn't use it if you weren't a smart ass." John narrowed his eyes at her.

"Language, Dr. Kirk." Both John and Amar snapped their hands towards the door of the lab, surprised that they failed to notice Marcus's entrance. Amar glared at him.

"Sorry, Marcus, I'll hold my tongue around the children." John turned his own glare to her as he stood up.

"Did I do something to offend you?" he asked in a dangerous calm voice. Amar smirked at him, surprising the man.

"Yes, your odor. When was the last time you took out your trash?" she asked innocently, but she wasn't lying either. When the man had stood up, her sensitive nose was doze over by a musky sweet smell. It didn't smell horrible though if anything, it made her want to move closer to him which scares the hell out of her. He gave her a thundering stare before turning back to Marcus.

"You expect me to work with a rude woman?" he pointed to her.

"You expect me to work with an idiot?" she copied his movement. Marcus just smirked at them.

"And live with." They dropped their pointed fingers, "You're both also partners on the Superior project." They looked at each other in pure anger and horror but turned to look at Marcus at the same time.

"NO!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Unbelievable! I can't believe it!" Jim shouted as he stormed through Enterprise's hallways to the Captain's courters, Bones hurrying after him.

"Jim! Good God, Man! Calm down!" Bones tried to stop the young Captain by yanking on his shoulder, that only propelled him forward when Jim yanked back. 'What the hell did their mother feed them!?' Bones thought as he followed Jim into his room and watched him pace the length of the room.

"Our first off Earth mission is to watch a fucking class M planet, Bones! We should be exploring the unknown parts of the Universe but no, we're stuck with a civilization that's barely invented the damn wheel!" Bones flinched as Jim punched the metal wall of the ship without so much of a wince as he pulled his fist back leaving a fist shape hole. He looked around for Jim's communicator as he went back to his angst pacing of the floor space. Finally finding it in one of the desk drawers, he marches over to him and thrusts it to him.

"Here, call Amar and get over your hissy fit man!" Jim glared at Bones before snatching the communicator from him, stomping over to his bed and plopped down on it. He flipped it open with more force then needed as he realized Bones wasn't going to be leaving his room. Pushing the speed dial button, it began to ring. On the third ring, it was answered.

"Whatever you're selling, I ain't buying." Jim began to grin at hearing Amar's voice. He looked up to see Bones grin as well, before looking at him with a mischievous look.

"Oh, shit! Bones, she's on to us!" Bones started and stared at him in panic for a moment before glowering at him for the trick. Jim just smirked at him as he grumbled and sat in the desk chair.

"Jim! Bones!" they both chuckled at the happy squeals that came from the other line. "How are you? How's the mission? Are you both okay? Is somethi-"

"Whoa there! Breathe, Mars. Everything's fine here." Jim told her as Bones snorted.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine unless you count the fact that you just threw a hissy fit like a five year who didn't get what he wanted." Bones sassed. Jim stuck out his tongue out at him.

"Jim, did you punch a wall . . . again?" Jim pouted at hearing her trying to hold her giggles back.

"Maybe." he mumbled but smiled when Amar's laughter came over the speaker.

"Kirk! Get off your com and get back to work!" A muffled deep male voice cut her laughter short.

"Oh, piss off, Harrison!" Jim slowly started to get angry at the tenseness that had entered her voice.

"Dear God, the World's gonna explode, they're both mad." Bones mumbled to himself watching Jim calm himself through his breathing.

"We don't like him, do we?" he asked his sister.

"Not one bit." she grounded out.

"Should we egg his car?" Jim smirked when he heard Amar snort.

"No, I'll put ammonia in his shoes." both of the men cracked up at the childish prank that hasn't been used in years.

"But, really Jim, how's your first mission going?" Jim sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"It's a research mission on a Class M planet. These people haven't even invented the wheel yet, Mars." he griped to her.

"Yes, well, everyone and everything start out small first Jim. This may seem like a wast of time but it's the first stepping stone towards the bigger things, Jim, just remember that." Jim groaned as he rub a hand over his face.

"Why do you always have to say wise stuff." Amar snorted.

"Well, one of us has to be the wise one and it's not you two."

"Hey!" Bones and Jim whined indigently while she laughed.

"I have to get back to work, boys. It was wonderful to get to talk to you both again. Be good and stay out of trouble, okay?" They shared a look before shrugging.

"We'll try but no promises."

"I swear, I'm gonna go prematurely grey because of you two." the boys snickered, "Oh, you think it's funny now but just you wait. I'll talk to you later, tell the crew I say hey. Bye Jim! Bye Bones!"

"Bye Amar!" Jim shut the com, placing it on the nightstand. Bones walked over to the door to leave the room.

"Thanks, Bones." Bones simply smiles at him.

"No problem, Jim. I think we both needed it." Jim nods as he leaves and lays back in bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

~o~

Two weeks later

~o~

**BANG!**

Amar jolted awake, sitting up ram rod straight in bed. Her eyes wide in panic as she looked around her room for the cause of the noise.

She jumped out of bed and ran to her door, it slid open slowly. She popped her head out, turning it side to side before stepping out into the hallway, taking her phaser with her. Slowly, she walked down the hallway, her phaser at the ready. She quickly turned into the living room and aim at the offender. Just as she about pulled the trigger, the offender turn his head towards her. He raised an eyebrow at her as she lowered her phaser to her side. Amar turn to look at the wall clock for the time, before turning back to the man.

"It's two in the fucking morning, Harrison!" she yelled at him, furious. He just turned back to whatever he was working on, ignoring her which only made her more furious. "Ugh!" she shouted and stormed back to her room. She flopped down on her bed while Harrison kept banging away through the morning until it was time to get ready for work. She groaned when her alarm clock went off, getting out of bed and headed for the shower.

"Stupid man . . . ungodly hours . . ." she grumbled as she wash her hair and stepped out. Walking back into her room, she put on some black undergarments before slipping on her science officer dress and lab coat. Just as she was about to leave her room, her com went off. She walked over to her dresser, picking up her com and answering it.

"Kirk here." she said as she walked back to the door.

"Morning, Amar!" she smiled as she grabbed a cup of coffee from the replicator.

"Hey, Nashira." sitting down at the dining table she pulled out some of her paper work with her Augment solutions on it.

"How are you?"

"Awful and tired." she muttered as she focus her attention to her work.

"Oh no, what did he do now?" Amar took a sip of her cup before checking to make sure 'he' wasn't around.

"Oh God, Nashira. It's fucking torture living with this man. He stays up until three in the morning on his freakin PADD! I swear he keeps the light on its brightest setting! And then, he's working on projects at all times in the morning banging away! I went to bed at twelve last night only to be rudely awaken by him at two and then staying awake for the rest of the night because he was working on something." she took another sip of her coffee and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Honestly, he's really rude. Never says hi or anything."

"God, that's awful, Amar. You know you can crash at my place if you need some peace and quite." Amar smiled at her friend's offer.

"Thanks, Shira but I have to make this work or I could lose everything important to me." she heard her sigh.

"Well, my offer still stands and will always be open if you change your mind." Amar check the time before finishing her coffee and place the cup in the sink.

"Your the best, Shira. How about we go out for those drinks you promise me tomorrow?" she asked while picking up all of her work and stuffing it into her folder.

"Your on, I'll see you tomorrow at eight?" walking to the hallway entrance, she paused just a few feet from Harrison's room.

"Sounds perfect, see you at lunch."

"Awesome! See you at lunch, later Amar!" Amar shook her head at her friend childlike excitement.

"Bye, Shira." she closed her com and took a deep breath. "Harrison!" she shouted down the hall. His door slid open seconds later and he stepped out of his room, looking at her expectantly. Amar simply glared at him and turned away from him, walking to the front door. She walked out of the apartment complex and entered the waiting car that was there to take them to Section 31. She locked the backseat doors forcing Harrison to sit in the passenger seat. The car ride to work as usual was spent in silence, as well as, the walk to the lab. The two worked separately for a few hours before Harrison called her over to help him out with some weapons. She listen to his instructions before silently getting to work with measuring out the chemicals and pouring them into the pod.

"Did you put .038 mg of silver nitrate in the test pod?" Harrison asked her after watching her work silently for the past half hour.

"No, I put .039 mg. do I look like an amateur?" she sassed, furrowing her brow in concentration.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Amar tensed at the insult.

"Well then Mr know it all, if I'm so awful why am I putting the highly volatile chemical into the potentially explosive capsule?" she asked him.

"Because then you'll be the one who it'll explode on." he said, simply as if discussion the weather.

"Ah, the male species at their finest." Amar said bitterly.

"I thought you were an independent woman who didn't need a man." Harrison frowned as the small blonde snorted.

"Well, I need one if I need to blow something up." Amar poured another chemical in and reached for another one, but violently flinch when she felt Harrison fingers on her hand. She snatched back her hand from his and waited for him to move away before picking up a different chemical. Suddenly, she felt a puff of air on her neck making her hand slip and spilling to much of the chemical in her hand into the capsule. There was a soft bubbling sound before the capsule exploded all over her and Harrison. Amar stood there frozen for a moment as sirens went off above them and a quarantine team entered the room.

"Doctor. Kirk!" she flinched at the loud male voice before calming herself down and followed the man to the quarantine rooms. Tensing and flinching as the male quickly undressed her and hosed her down with water and soap, making sure to get all of the chemical off her. The man gracefully hand her some fresh clothes and turn around to give her some privacy to get dress. Once she was dress, he lead her to the room that Harrison was already being quarantine in.

"This is your fault you know. If you hadn't been breathing down my neck, my hand wouldn't have slipped." she told him first thing when she entered the clean room.

"And if I hadn't have been breathing down your neck, you'd be dead. We work together, personal space is minimal." Amar scoffed and shook her head, making sure to sit as far away from him as possible.

"Well, if I were dead then I'd have been spared this lecture." she griped. Harrison stormed over to her and stood in front of her to have her full attention on him.

"Did I do something to you? You've been rude to me ever since you walked through the door." Amar glared at him for a moment before looking away with a sigh, her eyes closing tiredly.

"It's none of your business, Harrison." She muttered opening her eyes and stared out the glass wall with a vacant look. Harrison growled, stomping back over to the other side of the room. He sat down on the bench, arms cross and glaring at the floor. He turned his glare to Amar for a moment before glaring at the young security officer walking to the glass wall.

"Commander Harrison, Dr. Kirk? I'm afraid that we're going to have to keep you in quarantine for twenty-four hours." Amar tossed her head back, hitting the metal wall with a loud thunk causing the officer to wince at the sound.

"Well, that's fantastic." she groaned, Harrison rolled his eyes and got comfortable in his seat. Amar stood up from her seat and walked over to where the security officer sat. "Do I at least get my one phone call?" she asked with a strain smirk. The boy stared at her shakily for a moment before shaking his head quickly. She raised an eyebrow at his reactions towards her.

"First day, huh?" she asked him softly, he simply nodded. "Well, you're doing a great job so far." she nodded to him and went back to her seat. Sighing in boredom, she sat back down and stared at the ceiling. Harrison looked over to Amar for a moment taking in her tiredness and tenseness. He looked away with a soft sigh escaping his lips before turning back to her.

"So, you have a brother?" he asked her, agreeing to himself that he might as well get to know the girl while they're stuck in here for now. Amar looked over at him startled for a moment.

"Twin." she said slowly with a bit of caution.

"Is he as stubborn as you?" Harrison raised an eyebrow at her snort.

"Well, he's a captain." she smiled at him with a small laugh, Harrison lips twitched a little.

"So yes?" He asked sarcastically causing Amar to laugh a little more.

"And far more annoying." He looked at her with a look of fake shock and surprise.

"There's someone more annoying than you." Amar stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very funny." she looked out the glass wall before looking back at him, "What about you?" He gave her a questioning look. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I was orphan at a young age and was raised by my grandparents out in the country side in England."

"I'm sorry for your loss, it's not easy losing a parent." Harrison gave her a confused look which made Amar confused. "Haven't you read my file yet?" he shook his head, causing her to furrow her brow. "Why?"

"It's not my place to read your personal information, Doctor." Amar tilted her head and stared at him.

"But that's what everyone here has done though. Everyone I meet knows everything about me, why are you different?" Harrison simply shrugged.

"Just because I haven't read your file doesn't mean I haven't tried to." she narrow her eyes at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Your file is off limits to me." Amar's eyes widen a bit as she sat back in her seat, trying to process her thoughts.

"And what about you?" she snapped her head towards him.

"What about me?" she asked.

"Have you not read my file?" Amar shook her head.

"No, it's not my place and if I wanted to know something about you, I can question you about it." Harrison stared at her for a moment, "And I've never tried to read it either if you were gonna ask that next." he looked at her surprised for a moment before getting rid of all emotions.

"So, what's your problem with me?" Amar looked at the floor for a moment before looking at him.

"It's not you, I just hate men in general." Harrison leaned his elbows on his knees and placed his chin on his fisted hands.

"Why?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"I had a really traumatizing event when my brother and I were fifteen and that's all I'm going to tell you." with that Amar turned away from him, ending all conversations with him and laying down on the bench to catch up on her sleep. Harrison sat there watching the slow rise of his roommate's back as she slept, hoping to a God he doesn't believe in that he was wrong about his idea that he had about what happen to her when she was fifteen.


	10. Chapter 10

Khan took a sip of his amber colored drink. He hadn't had so much as rum in years, but tonight it felt appropriate. He'd spent hours of ear-splitting silence in quarantine with Amar, _'Kirk.'_ He reminded himself. No first name basis, that starts a relationship. Just as he set his glass down, the bar doors swung open and Amar and some other girl, whose face he should have recognized, walked through. Amar was laughing at something he friend had said. Khan noticed that Amar's hair wasn't straight like it normally was. Tonight, it curled softly around her face and rolled off her shoulders.

"Would you like a refill, mate?" the bartender asked. He nodded and pushed the glass forward. The bartender handed him a new glass of rum and went back to serving the other customers. He watched Amar, _'Kirk'_ and her friend from the corner of his eye. They sat at a booth close to the bar and in hearing range since this place was a bit more higher up then most regular bars, the music here was low but upbeat for this time period. He inwardly moaned for the lost of tasteful music from his time. Tuning his ear to Amar and her friend conversation. He listen and watched them order their drinks from a waitress, raising an eyebrow at Amar's choice of drinks; two shots of Jack, straight up and a double Romulan ale. Khan had thought of her more of a fruity kind of drinker, like her blue haired friend.

"So, have you talked to your brother lately?" the blue haired girl asked, her face lightly flushed. Amar gave her friend a mischievous smirk as the waitress placed their drinks down in front of them. They thanked her before going back to their conversation.

"Yes, I have. Why do you ask?" Amar quickly drowned her shots without so much as a wince at the burning taste which made him impress with her alcohol intake.

"Oh, just curious is all." the girl shrugged before occupying herself with her drink. Amar chuckled a little while taking a sip of her ale.

"Nashira and Jim sitting in a tree," She sang, "K - I - S - S - I - N - G!" Nashira shrieked in embarrassment as her face went fire engine red, she practically leaped over the table trying to make Amar stop singing that childish song. The blonde just dodge all of her attempts and kept singing and laughing with a luminous smile on her face. Khan felt his lips turn up into a small smile and a soft chuckle come out, which quickly made him frown at himself. He looked down at his almost empty drink before he looked and monition to the bartender for another, then turn his gaze back to the girls. Amar had apparently stopped teasing her friend with the song but still had the teasing smirk gracing her lips. He felt a pang in his chest at the smirk, it reminded him of Maximus when he used to tease him. The first thing he had done when he was allowed to have a PADD was looking for information on Maximus Kirk, but any information on him was under lock and key that even he couldn't hack into which he had to applaud the person who was capable of doing that. Shaking his head inwardly, he went back to listening in on the girls.

"I think you and Jim would make the cutest couple ever, actually." Amar told her friend with a sincere smile.

"Really? I think your brother wouldn't even bother to glance my way." her friend slumped back into her seat. Amar smile turned into a determine look as she took her friend's hand in hers.

"Trust me, Shira. Your exactly what Jim needs in his life, he just hasn't found you yet because you've been hiding here in London." Her friend lip trembles a little, but Amar simply smiles happily at her.

"Thanks, Mars." The girls hugged and went on to talk about other things. Khan had wrinkled his nose at the nickname the pathetic girl had called Amar, it was the same nickname her brother and friends call her whenever they commed her. He had yet to figure out what her real name was, her file was just as under lock and key as Maximus information and it furiated him. He was better then these wastes of space he was force to work with, but Amar was proving to be different from the rest of them. She was smart, very smart for being able to get three Doctorates in three years in a very trying field. She had proved to him that she knew what she was doing on multipliable occasions and that actually scared the 300 year old Augment at times. It scared him that this twenty-six year old girl could remake the Augments genetics without so much of a thought for Marcus but what perplexed him was that the girl kept messing up part of the equations of the formulas that she gives to Marcus.

It was obvious that she knew that if Marcus had the correct formula then Hell would be let loose on Earth, which impressed him even more when it shouldn't. The young doctor was also a little faster and stronger then most of her species which just confused him even more on the girl. Then there was the fact that she was absolutely terrified of her male counterparts, and from what she told him in the quarantine room was that an event with an older male had traumatized her when she was only fifteen. Khan immediately had an idea of what had happen to her, he only hoped he was wrong about it. He wouldn't know what to do if his idea turned out to be true.

He saw movement out the corner of his eye in the direction of where Amar and her friend was, he turned his gaze over to the table slight to see what was going on. There were two burly men, one more intoxicated then the other, walking over to them. The drunken one slipped in on Amar's side of the table and invade her space by throwing an arm around her shoulder. Khan's whole body tensed at the action and softly growled at the reaction Amar had. Her whole body was tensed and ridged, her fists were being clenched tightly in which he could see was to stop them from trembling while her face was pinched and pale. Nashira was obviously trying to get the man away from her friend with little success before she glared at the men and waved to the bartender. He caught her wave and looked over the situation before storming over to the booth and kicked the two men out of the bar. The bartender then turn to the girls and apologized, telling them that their drinks were on the house before getting back to work.

"Amar, you okay?" Nashira asked her, Khan watched Amar with a keen eye. The girl hadn't moved out of her frozen state, she quickly looked to her friend and slowly her body begun to shake violently. Nashira shot out of her seat and over to her friend in a second flat, helping her stand to her feet. "Not here, Amar." They quickly moved out of the bar, Amar hunching in on herself and shielding herself whenever a male looked her way. Khan turned back to his drink once the girls were out of sight. He shot back the rest of his drink before paying for his drinks and left the bar. Just as he was about to walk back to the apartment, a clattering noise to his left caught his attention. Turning his head towards the direction, he saw the two men from the bar that had bothered the girls. A sinister grin crawled upon his lips as he stalked over to them, he watched them with a predator stare. Silently slinking up behind them, he tapped one of them on the shoulder. The male jumped in fright and spun around to face him, the other male drunkenly followed. Grabbing them by their throats, he pushed them into the wall.

"Now, gentlemen, let's not cause a scene. I simply wish to give you a little warning is all." The men whimpered at his evil smirk, he also believe that the drunk one had just wet himself. "If I ever see or hear you disrespecting women again, well let's just say a bad hangover won't be the worst thing that could happen to you after a fun night." he tighten his grip around their necks just a bit to cause little black spots in their vision. "Oh, one more thing before we end this nice little chat. If you ever go near Amar Kirk again, I will kill you." He finished with a growl, tighten his grip some more he held it there until the men passed out from lack of air.

Dropping the pieces of filth, he brushed his hands off on his pants before leaving the alley and strolled back to the apartment, knowing that Amar would be waiting for him to return before she went to bed. In the beginning of sharing his apartment with her, he had no idea why she waited for him instead of going to bed straight away but now he knew why. She was keeping track of his movement for her safety, she probably wasn't even aware that she was still doing it anymore. Walking into the apartment complex, he nodded to the security guard and went to the lift. Pressing the fifth floor button, he lent back on the wall as he waited to reach his floor. He pushed himself off the wall when the lift 'ding' and open it's doors to the fifth floor. He walked out and down the hall to their _'his'_ apartment, taking his key card out of his jacket pocket he slid it into the key slot.

Turning the handle, he took the key card out and placed it back into his jacket pocket. Khan entered the apartment, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it over one of the dining room chairs only to pause when he walked into the living room. On the couch was Amar, she was sleeping with her head on her arm which was resting on the arm rest. She had tear track stains on her cheeks, her face was tense even in her sleeping state. He stared at her for a few moments before sighing, he went over to her and gently scooped her up into his arms. Tensing for a second as she stirred before settling back down with a soft sigh, resting her head on his shoulder losing some of the tenseness from her face. Carefully walking over to her room, the door slid open and he entered as it closed behind him. He took a quick scan of her room for the first time, it was mostly bare like his own except for the few pictures of her with her brother and friends and some of her solutions and formulas hanging on the wall. Moving over to her bed, he held her in one arm as he pulled down her sheets before placing her on the bed and covered her up. He caught a whiff of her sweet aroma as he pulled away, making him freeze for a moment as he tried to caught his breath. Her scent was intoxicating as he knew his was, but what bothered him was that her scent was close to those of the female Augments of his crew. It made him wonder if she was trying out a correct form of the Augment formula on herself which at first angered him but now he was simply curious as that wasn't the case. She naturally smelled that way and he would bet that her brother had the scent of a male Augment, but that was a thought for another time. Staring at her sleeping form, he brush some of her hair out of her face.

"What are you, Amar C. Kirk?" he asked himself as he left her room and going into his own. He went into the bathroom connected to his room and frown at himself through the mirror. Why was he starting to care for the girl? She meant nothing to him, all that mattered to him was getting his crew, his family back from Marcus and that was all. He didn't have time for relationships nor did he want one but his mind seemed to have other ideas then just saving the others. Since he decide to get to know the girl, she wasn't Doctor or Kirk or even Dr. Kirk anymore, she was now Amar in his mind. He wanted, no needed to know everything about her. She wasn't afraid of him until he touched her, she stood up to him, challenged him on a few occasions. She wasn't interest him like the rest of the female population, who threw themselves at his feet but yet, she could barely glance his way without a glare or frown upon her face and it made him curious, pipped his interest one could say. So, he made sure to get a reaction out of her, staying up banging away at one of his projects was one of them. He reveled in her hostile state at being rudely awaken at three in the morning when only having gone to bed two hours before hand.

But the way she had smiled at him yesterday and the laughter he had cause by his teasing had changed something, what it was he couldn't tell but something obviously had. Moving over to the bed, he relaxed on it and staring up at the ceiling since he didn't need more then four hours of sleep a day. His idea had been proven to be correct tonight, Amar C. Kirk was raped when she was but fifteen years of age. It infuriated him that someone had stolen her sense of security, had taken away such a precious gift not that it seemed to matter in this day of age. That someone had tainted this pure shining light of brightness she seem to emit. If he had been ruling during this time, her rapist would of been publicly executed and she would of been taken in by his people. She would of been pampered and cared for until she was deemed to be able to be married off, but he imagined that he would of kept her as his own. The fact that she had such a fiery spirit after being broken in such a way was incredible, and Khan did liked his women with a little fight in them, it made the chase all the better.

He simply sighed when his alarm went off, signaling that it was time to get ready for another day of hell. Staying still, he listened as Amar's sonic shower turned on and then off a few moments later. He wondered if she was going to have her hair curled as it was last night. She had looked younger and softer with the curls framing her face, he would admit to himself that she had been the most beautiful female at bar last night but be damn if he ever said that out loud. Hearing her bedroom door slid open, he groaned and got off his bed to get ready for when Amar called for him to leave. Stretching out his muscles, he quickly changed into his uniform pants and just as he was about to change into his shirt and jacket there was a soft knock at his door. He frown as he pulled his shirt over his head, moving over to the pad that controlled the door he pressed the button for it to slid open. If he had been anyone and not a genetic engineered human, his astonishment would have been seen clear on his face at the sight of Amar C. Kirk standing just outside his door. Leaning against his door with his arms crossed, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Is there something I can help you with, Doctor?" He asked smoothly, easily hiding his surprise. He smirked inwardly as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I was wondering how I got to my room when the last thing I remember is falling asleep on the couch?" she cocked a hip while crossing her arms, looking him straight in the eyes. He looked on at her impress at her stare, even Marcus could barely stare at him in the eye for a minute.

"I took you to your room and placed you to bed, then let for my own room." he said with a shrug of his shoulder, "My grandmother raised me to be a gentleman and I thought you'd be more comfortable in your own bed instead of waking up to a cramped neck." he lied through his teeth. She looked away from him before glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"Thank you." she whispered then turned to walk away, "Oh." she turned slight back towards him. "I made breakfast, if you want some before going off to work. Commander." she nodded to him then turned away again.

"John," she paused, looking over her shoulder at him, "Call me John." he called to her, softly. She stared at him a moment more before a small smile graced her lips, turning her head forward she walked off to the kitchen. Khan stood there in his door for a few more moments watching her retreating back, shaking his head at himself for his softness, he went back into his room to get his jacket. Walking out of his room, he headed towards the kitchen deciding that he might as well eat something. Sitting down across from Amar, he began to fill up a plate with scramble eggs, bacon, and a couple pieces of toast.

"Hungry are you?" he glanced up at her, seeing her teasing smirk and twinkling spark in her corn blue eyes.

"Mm." he grunted as he dug in, lips quirking at Amar's laughter. He glance her way every now and then to see what she was doing, she was mostly working on more formulas and drinking her morning coffee. He sat back with a sigh when finished eating, crossing his arms and looked up at the ceiling in thought. He glanced back down quickly when there was moment right beside him, his diamond colored eyes connecting with corn blue eyes for a moment. Amar raised an eyebrow at him before lifting up his empty plate and placing it in the sink with her cup. She walked over to the front door and grabbed her lab coat, then turned his way.

"Amarissa." he shot her a confused look which she simply smiled at. "My name, it's Amarissa." and with that she walked out of the apartment leaving behind a shocked Augment in her wake. Khan stood up as a true smile began to form on his lip as he followed after the young doctor. And for once the car ride to work wasn't spend in an awkward silence but an comfortable one.


	11. Chapter 11

John and Amar stopped short of entering their lab, it was empty which in itself was strange. Everyone should have been there already, they always arrived an hour later then their co-workers. Amar pulled out her work PADD and looked up the work schedule.

"It's not a vacation day." She looked up at John, brow furrowed. "Do you think Marcus had something to do with this?"

"Most likely." He muttered before moving over to his station. Amar watched him go before letting out a sigh. Shuffling over to her station, she plopped down into her chair. Swinging from side to side while staring up at the ceiling in boredom, not really in the mood to work since all of her co-workers had the day off. She sneaked a glanced over at John, rolling her eyes when she saw that the man was working already. Drumming her fingers on the desk in thought; she suddenly perked up in her seat. She rolled her chair over to his desk and sat in front of it.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" She asked in hope. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Please." she begged. John rolled his eyes and stopped working with a sigh.

"Fine, but I go first." Amar crossed her arms with a pout and gestured for him to go. "Do you have any other nicknames beside 'Mars'?" His face screwed up at saying the childish name.

"What's wrong with 'Mars'?" She asked irritated.

"It's childish." Amar stuck her tongue out at him.

"Then come up with your own nickname, then." She grumbled as he smirked at her. "My turn." He nodded at her. "What's your favorite color?"

"Really?" He asked her. Amar just shrugged. "Blue and you?" He decided to follow her lead in asking mundane questions.

"Brown." John gave her a confused stare, "It's just such an unappreciated color and it makes me think of home. Okay, favorite cuisine?"

"Indian." Amar nodded impressed.

"Cool. Mine would be Italian." She placed her elbows on the table and put her chin on her hands.

"Three things you hate?"

"Grasshoppers, nutmeg, and people who talk through their noses like Whitney." Amar glared in the direction where Whitney Marls would work or rather gossip. John gave a chuckle and half smile at the strange girl in front of him. "Did you just laugh? Yes! Score for Amar Kirk!" She gave an air punch. "What about you?"

"I'd have to say argyle socks, hand dryers and uppity superiors." Amar bursted out laughing.

"Socks and hand dryers, oh God!" she gasped out. "Your turn again." She wiped the tears from her eyes, "God, I haven't laugh like that in ages it seems." John gave a smug smirk.

"I believe that's a point for me, yes?" Amar just rolled her eyes at the smug man in front of her, "Your birthday?"

"March 22, 2233." She said monotonous. John raised an eyebrow.

"You just celebrated recently, yet there is no sign of excitement in your tone or expression." She looked him straight in the eye.

"How can you celebrate a joyous occasion when it's the same day of mourning?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Jim's and mine birthday is also the day our father died." John narrowed his eyes.

"And how does your father's death overrule your birth?" Amar leaned back in her chair, arms crossing each other almost looking like she was hugging herself.

"The U.S.S Kelvin was attacked by Nero and his crew, my father was made acting captain as the actual captain went onto Nero ship and was killed. My father ordered a evacuation of the ship, my mother was in labour while this was happening. The autopilot was destroyed in one of the attacks making my father have to manually drive the ship. He was captain for twelve minutes and he saved 800 lives, which included my mother's, brother's, and mine. Jim and I . . . We were overshadowed because of it, we could never be better then dad, the selfless hero but look at us now. My brother became a captain in three years and I became a doctor of Augments studies." she smiled proud of their achievements.

"Which in itself is quite the feat, Doctor. From what I've heard, it takes twelve years to get a Doctorate in your field of study." Amar shrugged.

"Yeah, four years each for the history, medical, and science of Augments and Augmented humans." She brought her legs up and place her feet on John's desk. "It was child play, really."

"Some would say different." he pushed her feet off his desk with a frown.

"They'd be idiots then and should have gone to a different field." She pouted at him. "Meanie."

"Stop acting like a child and I'll stop acting like a _meanie_." he sneered the last word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"No!" She stuck her tongue out with a laugh. John gave her another half smile. "You should smile more, it makes you look softer." John jolted back a little in shock, his eyes wide and mouth agape. Suddenly, the door slides open and Marcus storms in. John and Amar shot out of their chairs, backs ramrod straight and gave each other a unnerved glanced.

"Does someone want to explain to me why my two best workers are chitchatting like teenage school girls when they're suppose to be working!" He yelled, spit spraying the air from the force. They stayed quiet and looked ahead of him. "Well, Harrison? I'm sure you won't like the ending of this if you don't tell me what's going on." Amar snapped a glare at him while John tensed up.

"Leave him alone, Marcus." John and Marcus turned to her, John in tensed shock and Marcus in anger.

"That's Admiral Marcus to you, Kirk." Amar scoffed.

"I don't care." Marcus glared at her and walked over to her, entering her personal space causing her to go ridged. John went on alert as he silently watched them.

"Your on thin ice as it is, Kirk. You have a lot at stake, don't make it worst." He growled at her. Amar pushed back her shoulders and tilted her chin up.

"What? You gonna threaten me with the lives of my brother and his crew again? My mother's? Or my job? Get some new threats, Marcus, I'm getting bored." She sent him a smirk. He gritted his teeth together. He turned his head to the security officers behind him and jerked his head to Amar.

"Take her to my office, I believe it's time to teach her some discipline." He gave her shark-like grin, causing her blood to run cold and skin to turn deathly pale. She tried to dodge the officers but the surrounded her, grabbing both of her arms and began to lead her out of the lab. She sent John a quick look, trying to reassure him for what reason, she had no idea but the fear she saw in his eyes was reason enough.

"I'll be fine, see you at home." She told him before the door slid close behind her. John stared at the door a few seconds longer before turning to glare at Marcus. Marcus stared at him, unimpressed.

"Get to work, Khan. I didn't wake your ass up for you to flirt with young blonde doctors." Khan just glared at him as he left the lab, he continued to glare for a good while after Marcus was gone. He glanced to Amar station, thinking back on how she got him to interact with her. The only person to do that with him would be Maximus and that was over 300 years ago now. He decided then and there, that he would do everything in his power to make Amar his. But first he needed to come up with a nickname for her, one that only he gets to call her by.

~o~

Amar was pushed into Marcus's office by his goons, she huffed and glared at them while she brushed herself off. Marcus walked in behind her a few moments later. He monition to the chair in front of his desk as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"Sit." She moved forward and sat down. "Now, Kirk. I have been very patient with you." Amar rolled her eyes. "And you have yet to give me a successful Augment formula." _'Yeah, there's a reason for that.'_ she thought to herself. "So, I'll give you two options. The first one would be, you giving me the actual formula right now or the second choice, I have my men force it out of you." He folded his arms and gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Number two, please." Marcus glared at her and snapped his fingers together. Amar took in a deep breath and slowly released it as she stood up from the chair. One of the goons yanked her back by her hair causing her to shout out in pain. She fell to the floor with a loud thump. She glared up at the men as she got back up. "That was a dirty play. If you want dirty then bring it on, Moonpie." She smirked as one of them charged at her. She braced herself and sent an uppercut to the man's chin, he reeled backwards and staggered a bit at the force of her punch. The other man sent a right hook to her face, his punch catching her off guard and getting her in the cheek. She turned to him and kicked him in the stomach, winding him before landing a storm of punches and kicks on him until his partner tackled her to the ground. Her head bounced of the floor with a loud smack, disorienting her. As she struggled to get her vision back to normal, the officers began to throw punches and kicks all over her body before Marcus called them off.

"You ready to give me what I want?" he asked her. Amar turned her head to him and spat her bloody spit in his face. "Fine, boys, she's all yours." With that he walked out of his office. Amar shakily stood up and gave them a spilt lip smirk.

"Finally." She told them, before her blackout took over. When it was over and she calmed down, she was standing over their unconscious bodies. She straighten out her clothes before she left the office. She clocked out and began to walk to the apartment. She jogged inside the unit going to the lift and pressing the fifth floor button. Once the lift finally came to a stop at the fifth floor, she briskly walked to their apartment. Sliding her door key in, she opened the door and quickly shut it behind her. She moved into the living room and flopped down on the couch with a pain filled groan. She shrieked in shock when John appeared out of nowhere. "Good God, man! Would it kill you to make a noise before you just appear out of thin air!" she paused before looking at him in horror, "Oh, God. I sound like Bones. Lord, help me."

"Your hurt." he moved over to her and cupped her face with his hands as he looked over her injuries.

"You should see the other guys." She winced in pain when his thumb pressed against her bruised cheekbone.

"Your lucky they didn't break anything." He stood up to go get the first-aid kit.

"It takes more then some measly punches and kicks to break my bones." She told him. He spun around to her with a furious stare.

"Could you for once take things serious." She glanced at him.

"I am." He glared at her, "Thank you, for your concern but I truly am fine just bruised. They'll go away in a day or two." She patted the seat next to her on the couch. "We never got to finish our question game and it's my turn." He sighed and went over, seating down beside her. "What's one of your best memories?"

"The day I met my brother in everything but blood." Amar sent him a gentle smile. "You?"

"The day my brother and I took our bastard of a step-father's antique car and drove it off a cliff." John gave her a look. "We were nine." she added, John then, gave her the 'Are you insane?' look. Amar let out a peddle of laughter before grimacing in pain at the tugging of her spilt lip. "I can't think of anything, so you can go again."

"Favorite flower?" She looked up in thought.

"Fox Gloves." She looked at him, "Jim always got me Fox Gloves when I won something or when I was angry with him." It was silent for awhile as they sat there, thinking.

"You said Marcus was threatening you with your family lives but you act as though it doesn't affect you." Amar looked at him with a blank face.

"It does affect me." He stares at her with the same blank face, "Marcus knows my weakness just as I know his. I simply choose not to show how much it effects me, just as Marcus does. But today I won, he showed me just much it was effecting him so I can use it against him later on." She sighed as she got off the couch and stared up at the sky. "Is there anything you would not do for your family, John?" She asked him. "If this is the only I can protect them, so be it." Amar turned around and sat on the window ledge with a tight smile on her lips. "God, that was gloomy talk. Let's talk about something else to get rid of this dark mood."

"Like what exactly?" John asked with a slight frown at how her mood switched at a drop of a hat. _'Women.'_ he thought as he watched her walk back over to the couch and sat down beside him.

"I don't know, anything." She shrugged.

"Who was your favorite teacher in high school or were you too busy stealing motorcycles?" He asked her.

"Ha ha, actually, I really liked my history teacher. I think she just retired last year. She still sends me birthday cards." John raised an eyebrow at her, a little impress.

"So you didn't steal motorcycles, then?"

"What? No, we totally stoled a few motorcycles. We actually kept one but Jim gave it away when we joined Starfleet Academy." She gave him a mischievous look.

"What will you children think when they find out their mother is a common thief?" he shook his head at her.

"That I'm one bad ass mom." They looked at each other with a straight face for a moment before bursting into laughter. "This is the most I ever heard you laugh, John." Amar told him as she calmed down.

"Never knew you could be such comic relief, Marissa." She wrinkled her nose up, giving him a strange look.

"Marissa?" she question.

"My nickname for you as you told me to come up with one of my own." He ran a hand through his black hair.

"It's not a nickname if you only take off one letter." John rolled his eyes at her pickiness.

"Fine, Rissa." Amar just shook her head in exasperation.

"A for effort." She hops off the couch and head towards her room. "I'm beat. Night, John."

"Goodnight, Rissa." Amar let a genuine smile grace her lips before she enters her room and drops onto her bed, falling asleep instantly.


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks later

~o~

It was barely dawn when the home com set by her night stand started screeching. Amar quickly answered it out of fear of waking her already frumpy room mate.

"Jim if this is you, I swear to God-"

"Actually, this is Terra, I'm calling from Finley hospital. It's concerning your mother." Amar immediately sat straight up in her bed, heart quickening.

"What's wrong? Was there an accident?" She asked.

"A neighbor saw your mother collapse before opening her front door. We're still running tests but we believe it's some strain of aggressive tuberculosis. You need to come as quickly as possible. Do you have any other relatives?" Amar took a shaky breath.

"Yes, I'll contact him. Thank you." She hung up the phone and stared at the door. She wanted so badly to talk to someone, but the closest body was, well, John. Why not talk to him? She threw off her comforter and reached for the chrome knob, but her hand stopped short. She just couldn't bring herself to open that door, physically and metaphorically. She took an exasperated breath and turned to her closet to start packing. Just as she finished packing, she picked up her com and called Jim. It begins to ring but that's all it does, Jim was always someone who answered their com on the first ring unlike Amar most times. She calls him again, and once again he doesn't answer. Amar begins to pace around her room as she calls Jim over and over until she throws her com at the wall in frustration. It cracked and fell to the floor with a soft crunch. Amar sat on her bed with her head in her hands as tears began to stream down her face. She glanced up a hour or two later when her alarm went off, sniffing. She slowly stood up from her bed and got dress for work, not even bothering to clean up. She picked up her packed bag and placed it off at the door. Making her morning coffee, she looked at her work schedule. She only had to work three hours today then she had the rest this week and next week off. She didn't even bother with thinking about how convenient her time off was. In fact, Amar went to the door and picked up her bag, heading out to the car and went to work alone; forgetting her coffee and her roommate. Amar walked into the lab in a haze, if she hadn't spent so much time here and hadn't memorized the exact location of every desk and wastebasket, she was sure she would have tripped at least 3 times. Her eyes still stung from the early morning phone call she received. She sat down in her seat and got to work, ignoring the shocked and surprised stares she was receiving. John stormed in a hour later sending a glare to Amar that was ignored as he walked by her to get to his desk. He sat down and got to work, making sure to glare at Amar every once in a while. Amar paid no attention to her surrounds for the three hours she was there. The only thing on her mind was her sick mother and her unresponsive brother. She made a habit to glance at her com every few minutes to see if she missed a call from Jim or the hospital. When the three hours were up, Amar dashed from her desk and ran to the car that she took this morning. Once again, leaving behind her roommate and a messy desk. She jumped into the car and turned to the driver.

"Can you take me to Finley Hospital in Iowa, please?" He looked at her from the review mirror and nodded. "Thank you." She said and sat back in the seat, buckling up. The three hour drive to Iowa was long and slow to Amar as she stared out the window, making to check her com every few minutes. When they finally got to the hospital, Amar grabbed her bag and hurried inside. She went straight to the reception desk. She knocked on the counter to grab the receptionist attention. The brunette glanced up at her at the sound.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Amar Kirk. I'm here about my mother, Winona Kirk. Could you tell me where she's being kept at?" She asked. The young man eyes widen and he gave a shaky nod.

"Yes, I can Dr. Kirk." He went to his PADD and then looked back up at her when he found the room.

"She in room 8294 in the isolation ICU ward, ma'am. You'll take the elevator to floor 20 and it on your right."

"Thank you." She jogged to the elevator, pressing the button for the twentieth floor. She tapped her foot, anxiously as the elevator slowly went up. When she got to the twentieth floor, she walked out of the elevator and went right like the man had told her. She looked around the ward feeling lost, anxious, panic, and worry. A blonde petite nurse stopped beside her, giving her a small smile.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked. Amar nodded.

"I'm looking for my mom, Winona Kirk." The nurse smile faltered, causing Amar's heart to pound thunderously in her chest.

"I'm actually Mrs. Kirk's nurse. I was heading that way." She said quietly. Amar bit her lip as the nurse gave her a sad stare. "Dr. Kirk, she's in very bad shape. So please be prepared for what your about to see okay?" Amar nodded as she blinked hard and quickly to keep the tears at bay. The nurse took her down a hallway to her left and to the room her mother was in. The nurse open the door slowly and went in first with Amar slowly following her in. Amar covered her mouth with a shaky hand at the sight of her very ill mother. She had an oxygen mask with two IV's in her arm. Her mother's once sun kissed skin was sickly pale with brown spots that looked to be melanoma. Amar stared on from the doorway as the nurse went over to her mother, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Kirk? Your daughter is here to see you." Winona slowly opened her tired eyes to look at the nurse. "Do you remember that I told you earlier that your daughter was coming?" She gave a nod. The nurse gestured towards Amar. "She's here now." Winona turned her head and gave her baby girl a big smile.

"Mars-bars." She croaked out in a raspy voice. Amar bursted into tears at the childhood nickname her mother had given her. She rushed over to her mother and carefully took one of her fragile hands in hers.

"Oh, mama." She cried as she got a better look at how sick her mother really was. Amar didn't believe her mother would make it, whatever was making her sick was slowly killing her.

"Shush, baby. It's okay, everything will be okay. You'll see." Winona whispered, tears falling from her eyes as her little girl began to sob harder at her obvious lie. She simply held on to her daughter's hand as they cried together, wishing that Jim was with them for his comforting words and warm hugs. Soon, they had both fallen asleep after their cry session when Amar was jolted awake by a angry buzz in her coat pocket. She pulled her com out as she walked out into the hallway to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked in a stuffy voice.

"Where in the bloody hell are you, Rissa." She flinched at John's pissed off tone. "I walk out of my room and find you missing, your cup of coffee still in the replicator. Then when I finally get to work, you leave and left your desk in a mess! What is going on with you?" Amar presses her palm to her forehead as she squeezes her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him. She hears his scoff.

"You're sorry? Is that all you can say, Doctor?" He sneered. "I had to find another car to take me to the lab because you went off by yourself, I had to stay later at work cause you took off, I had to clean up your messes because you left them. And all —" Amar finally snapped.

"You are not the perfect human being you play yourself out to be, Commander." Her voice dripped with venom. "I have enough on my plate without you piling on your bullshit. You want to know what's going on, Harrison? Fine, I'll tell you." Tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "My mother is sick and possibly dying. My brother is off planet and won't answer his com. And my partner? Well, he's being a bit of a dick because he had to stay a little late and clean." Her voice broke as she choke back on a sob.

"Amarissa —"

"No." Amar cut him off. "John, I want you to leave me alone for a bit. Just have Shira email me any work the lab sends. I'll see you when I get back." She shuts the com and enters the room, going over to her bag for her pjs. She took the clothes out and went to the private bathroom to change. She washed her face with a soft cloth and cold water then returned to the room. The blonde nurse from earlier knocked on the door as she stood in the doorway.

"Hello, ." Amar nodded to her and motion for her to come into the room. The blonde suddenly spun to Amar, causing her to jolt back slightly. "I forgot to introduce myself earlier. I'm Helena Bane." She held her hand out to Amar.

"Nice to formally meet you, nurse Bane." Amar said, softly as she shook hands with the nurse. Amar walked over to her mom and sat back down in the chair next to the bed. "I want to thank you for taking care of my mother."

"Your very welcome, Dr. Kirk. She a wonderful patient." Amar simply nodded and stared at her sleeping mother.

"I'd like to transfer her to the hospital in London. That way she's closer to me and I can go back to work." Amar gently took her mom's hand into hers.

"I'll go talk to the doctor about that." Nurse Bane left to go find the doctor. Amar pulled out her PADD and got to work on the things Shira sent her, while ignoring the emails and video calls from John. The only man she wanted to talk to right now was her brother and he still wasn't answering his com. She looked up when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She called. The door open and a ginger haired male entered.

"Hello, I'm Dr. William. I'm the doctor on your mother's case." Amar stood up and shook hands with the man.

"Amar Kirk. Thank you for coming to see me." He smiled and gestured for her to sit back down.

"It's no problem, Dr. Kirk." He sat down at the end of the bed. "Now, Nurse Bane told me you'd like to transfer your mother to the hospital in London."

"That's correct." She told him.

"Here's the thing, Dr. Kirk. Your mother isn't stable enough for my comfort to move her out of the ward. If you could allow us a few days to get her stable for the transfer, then I'm fine with her going to another hospital." Amar sighed but nodded.

"That's fine, Dr. William." The man smiled and stood up, walking to the door.

"Great. I'll see you in the morning. Have a good night." With that, he left the room. Amar snorted at his parting words.

"Who could have a good night with a problem like this?" She asked herself then got back to working on her papers. Soon morning came and the ginger haired doctor returned. She watch him with a sharp eye as he took her mother's vitals.

"Well, her vitals are looking a little better but not by much." He told her as he left.

"Thank you." Amar whispered to him and went back to watching her mother. It was almost noon when her mother woke up. "Hey, mama." She kissed her fragile hand. Winona gave her a soft smile.

"Hey, baby." She croaked, throat dry. Amar got up and brought her a cup of water. She helped her sit up and drink.

"Slowly, mama." She told her as she gulped it down. Winona took the cup from her daughter and patted her cheek.

"I know, sweetheart." Amar sat down in the chair and stared at the bedsheets. "Who were you talking to last night?" Amar snapped her head up to stare at her mother in shock. "Yes, I heard you. Hard not to when your close to yelling." Amar had the decency to blush in embarrassment.

"It was my roommate from work. He was complaining about how I was acting and I set him straight." She told her with a light frown.

"Oh? A 'he'?" Winona teased her daughter. "Is he cute?" Amar went fire truck red.

"Maybe." She muttered. Winona gave a small cheer and bright smile.

"Well, go on! Give me the details, sweetheart!" Amar let out a peddle of giggles.

"He's six feet tall with black hair and diamond blue eyes. He's from England and he's very pale." She gave her mother a small smile. "He's a workaholic and a total stick in the mud, but when it comes to me, I can get him to do about anything. He's a very good friend."

"What's his name?" Winona asked.

"John." Winona watched as her daughter expression became dreamy, "Commander John Harrison." She let out a small giggle. "He calls me 'Rissa' because 'Mars' is too childish for him." Winona gave her a trembling smile as she went on about this John Harrison. This mysterious young man that stole her daughter's heart without her even knowing. She kept her tears at bay until Amar left to go get something to eat. Her little Mars-bars had finally found that special someone and she wasn't going to be able to witness it like she dreamed.


	13. Chapter 13

Four Days Later

~o~

Amar sighed as she went through her papers on her PADD while she and her mother waited for the doctor to come check on Winona. Winona glanced at her daughter for a moment, watching her work away. Her daughter's hair was greasy and limp, she had light bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and Winona could tell that she was bored with playing the waiting game.

"Mars-bars?" Amar turned to her mother.

"Yes, mama?" She asked.

"The doctor is going to take awhile, why don't you go for a walk or something?" Amar went to say something but there was a knock at the door. "Come in." The door open and Dr. William walked in.

"Good morning." He said as he walked over and looked at her biobed monitors, reading her vitals. "Well, Mrs. Kirk." He turns to them. "Your vitals have much improved from when you were admitted."

"Does that mean she can be transferred then?" Amar asked him. Dr. William smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll get the paper work all filled out which should only take an hour and then she'll be moved to London." He told them while walking back towards the door. Amar stood up and followed after him.

"Thank you, Dr. William." She said. He gave her another smile and nod then left the room. Amar turned back to her mother with a small smile. "Do you still want me to take that walk?"

"Yes, go get some fresh air and try to com your brother again." Her mother told her. Amar let out another sigh as she went to pick up her PADD. "And leave that here." Amar stared at her mother for a moment then nodded. She placed a kiss to her mother's forehead and left the room. She headed towards the terrance, pulling out her com as she went. When she got outside she sat down on a bench and stared out towards the distance. She was jolted out of her daydreaming by her com buzzing in her hand.

"Kirk." She answered.

"Mars, it's Jim." Amar let out a sigh of relief though her eyes began to water slightly.

"Do you know how many times I've tried to com you, Jim?" She asked him.

"From what Spock told me, at least fifty. I'm sorry I didn't answer." He told her.

"That doesn't matter now. You need to come home, Jim." She heard Jim sigh.

"Amar, I know that this is difficult being away from one another but —" Amar interrupted him.

"Jim, it's mama."

"What's wrong with mom?" He asked her, worry laced his tone.

"She's dying, Jim. The doctors' don't have a clue what's wrong with her, so you need to come London." She answered.

"I get there as fast as I can." He replied.

"See you soon, Jim." She said.

"See you soon, Amar." He returned. Amar closed her com and raced back to her mother's room to tell her the news. "Jim's coming home, mama." She told her as she entered the room. "He'll be meeting us in London."

"That's wonderful news, Amar." Her mother replied. "He can finally meet that friend of your's, Nashira right?" Amar smiled at her mother and shook her head.

"Even on your sick bed, your still trying to play match maker." She said. Winona gave her daughter a playful huff.

"Well, somebody gotta cause you two are workaholics." She teased.

"Most things that normal people do just aren't fun enough for Jim and I." Amar stated. "Our work does though." Winona just shook her head at her child and looked towards the door when Dr. William came in.

"Ready to go, Mrs. Kirk?" He asked her.

"We're all ready, Doctor." She said. A few nurses came in to help move Winona's biobed to the awaiting shuttle. They got her loaded on and strapped in with Amar sitting down and strapping in next to her. Amar held her mother's hand all the way to London's hospital and then, waited in the waiting lounge until she was let back into her mother's new room. Amar knew it would take Jim a few days to be Earth bound so she decide to stay by her mother's side until her brother could watch their mother for a bit. Winona tried to get her daughter to go home for a day to clean up and get some sleep but Amar stubbornly refused to leave her side until Jim was there. It wasn't until two days later that the Enterprise finally was Earth bound again.

Both Amar and Winona burst into tears when Jim walked through the hospital room door. Jim gather them both into a big, warm hug that they needed very much and then promptly shoved Amar out of the room a few moments later.

"Go home, Mars." He called from the other side of the door. "I can watch her by myself for a day or two." Amar rolled her eyes but did as she was told and head home for a nice shower and nap.

~o~

The next day, Amar head to the lab to look at some labs that need her attention then would go to the hospital after having lunch with Shira. Even though she finally got eight hours of sleep she still looked pale but had lighter purple marks under her eyes. Her hair wasn't as limp as it was the day before but still a bit unhealthy looking. She ignored all of the stares she was gaining from other co-workers as she walked to the lab. When she entered the lab she was the only one there so far, she gave a shrug and got to work on her labs. Soon other's began to enter the lab after an hour or so, most ignoring her while others not so much.

"So, where have you been the last seven days, Dr. Kirk?" Whitney asked in her annoying nasally voice. Amar tensed slightly, not really in the mood to deal with her.

"I had a family emergence. I'll only be here till noon, Ms. Marls." She replied.

"Oh? What happen? Is Jimmy okay?" Amar clenched her fist together as she took a deep breath.

"I don't think that's any of your business." She said through gritted teeth.

"Marls, return to your station and leave Dr. Kirk alone." Amar eyes went wide at John's voice being so close to her after being gone so many days.

"Yes, sir." Whitney replied in a trembling voice and walked away. Amar sighed in relief and looked over her shoulder at John.

"Thank you." She told him. She would of swear that she saw his eyes widen slightly at the sight of her but it was so fast that it could of been a trick of the light. He nods in reply.

"It's good to have you back, Dr. Kirk." He said and return to his work. She stared at him for a few moments before returning to her work. A three hours later her com begins to buzz. She quickly flipped it open and pressed it close to her ear so the others couldn't hear.

"Kirk." She answered while writing down a few notes.

"Hey, sis." Amar tensed up at hearing her brother's voice.

"Jim? Is something wrong? Did something happen?" She asked him, rapidly.

"No, no, everything's fine. It's just . . ." Amar let out a breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It's just what, James?" She could hear her brother flinch at her usage of his first name.

"Mom kicked me out of her room and won't let me back in." He mumbled.

"Jim, it's only been a day and half and you'd already drove mom into locking you out." Amar said, exasperated.

"Just like old times." Amar rolled her eyes.

"Jim, I don't have the patience to deal with your antics right now." She told him, with a slightly harsh tone. The line was quiet for a few moments. Amar lets out a tried sigh. "Look, I'm about to leave work now to have lunch with a friend. Would you like to join?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything to get out of this place would be great." He replied, a bit monotone. Amar told him where to meet them at then end the call without saying so much as a goodbye. She stared at her com for a few moments, clutching it tight in her hand. She blinked when she felt something wet drop on her hand. She raised her other hand and brought it up to touch under her eye. Pulling it back, she saw a few drops of tears running down her finger tips. She wiped her sleeve against her eyes and began to clean up her desk. She put all of her work away and left the lab without a glance back as she left. She return to her apartment to change clothes then got a cab to the little café to meet Shira and Jim. When she got there, she paid the cab then walked into the café. As she walked in, she looked around for either Shira or Jim and found them both on the patio. She pointed towards the couple with the hostess asked if she could help her. The hostess nodded and lead her over to the chatting couple. The both looked up as she came to stand next to them.

"Well, it seems you two have been introduce to each other." She gave them a small smile and sat down in a chair across from Jim. "I'll have a cup of coffee, please." She told the waitress when she came over. Shira turned to her friend and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" She whispered in Amar's ear.

"I'm doing okay, Shira." Amar whispered back and the girls released each other. Amar turned to her brother with a frown. "What did you do?" Jim gave her an innocent look which only causes Amar to narrow her eyes at him. Jim drops the look, crossing his arms with a pout.

"Mama was telling me about some guy you met and I went into over-protective big brother mode. She gave a unimpressed look and had a male nurse lock me out of the room." He told her. Amar rolled her eyes at her brother. Jim suddenly points at her. "That look."

"Idiot." She replied. Jim just gave another pout while Shira snickered behind her hand. Amar turned back to Shira, ignoring her childish brother. "I like your new hair and eye color, Shira." She sent her a smile and brush a hand through her now purple hair.

"Thank you!" She said, cheerfully. "I had blue hair and eyes for a long time, so I thought it was time for change."

"It looks wonderful." Amar told her. Their waitress came back with Amar's coffee and asked them if they were ready to order.

"Cheeseburger and fries." The twins said in unison. Shira and the waitress stared at them for a few moments. The waitress soon wrote down their order then turn to Shira.

"I'll have a kale salad, please." The twins wrinkled their noses at her choice. The waitress nodded and left them, going to the kitchen to start their order. As they waited for their food, they chatted quietly among themselves. While they talk, Amar watched her brother's and friend's actions towards each other. Soon the waitress was returning with their food in hand. She placed the salad in front of Shira and then the two cheeseburgers in front of Jim and Amar. The first few moments as they ate were filled with silents until the Kirks coms began to go off. They both snap their coms open in one fluid motion.

"Kirk." They answered, causing Shira to stare at them again but this time in awe. The twins faces soon contour into fearful expressions then they both bolt from the café, racing to the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

The twins charge into their mother's room slightly panting for breath.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Amar asked her rapidly. Winona gave a bright smile to her kids. Amar and Jim stared at her confused. When they left she was pale and sickly looking but now she looked like her healthy self again. "Mom?" Amar questioned confused.

"Your friend John came by an half hour ago. He's very polite, Amar." Winona told her. "I fell asleep on the poor dear but when I woke up, everything was better." Amar's and Jim's eyes widen in shock.

"John was here?" Amar asked softly, watching her mother perplexed. _'Why would he visit my mother of all things.'_ She thought to herself as her mother laughed at something her brother said. She shook her head deciding to wonder about it later and sat down in one of the chairs next to her mom's bed, Jim taking the other chair. The three last remaining Kirks stayed in each other's company until a nurse told the twins that visiting hours were over. Jim and Amar walked out of the hospital and hailed a taxi.

"Do you have somewhere to stay for the night, Jim?" Amar asked him.

"Didn't really get that far. Thought we'd be staying at the hospital a bit longer then a day." He told her. Amar nodded her head in agreement . "I mean I'm happy that she's well but it's weird that she got better in the few hours we were gone."

"I know what you mean." Amar murmured. "You can stay at my place for the night. And I'll make us something to eat since we ran off during lunch."

"Thanks Mars." Jim wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze.

"It's no problem." She laid her head on his shoulder and was quite the rest of the ride to her place. Once the taxi came to a stop at the entrance to the apartment complexes, the twins paid the driver and got out.

"Welcome back, Dr. Kirk." The doorman said as he opened he door for them.

"Hello, Tim." Amar return with a small smile. She lead Jim to be lift and pressed the button for her floor.

"Nice place." Jim muttered as he looked out the glass lift. Amar shrugged.

"It's a bit much. We're barely here to use it half the time." She told him.

"We?" Jim questioned with pursed lips.

"John and I." She answered as they  stepped of the lift. Amar pulled out her cardkey as they walked towards the apartment. She slid the card in the lock and opened the door. Jim held the door open for her and shut it behind him when he stepped in. He followed Amar into the living room. Amar looked up when she heard a shuffling sound from the couch. Her corn blue eyes connected with his icey blues. "Oh, John. I'm sorry, did we wake you up?" She asked as she moved to the kitchen.

"No, I was just doing some paperwork." He replied. Amar nodded.

"Are you hungry? I'm going to make some dinner for Jim and I." She told as she got some things out of the refrigerator.

"No, thank you. I've already eaten." Amar stares at him for a moment not believing him but nods anyway.

"Alright." She moves over to the stove and turns it on then turns back to see the two men staring at each other, more like glaring on Jim side. "Jim," he looks to her. "This is John. John, my twin brother Jim."

"It's nice to meet you, Captain Kirk." John said with a nod.

"Well, I can't really say the same Commander Harrison." Amar rolled her eyes at her brother and turned her attention onto the food she was making. "So what's for dinner?"

"Pancakes and scrambled eggs." Amar replied. "Not in the mood to do anything fancy."

"I'd take pancakes over canned food any day." Jim told and placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, James." She said. Jim lets out a sigh.

"You're still angry about what happened earlier today?" Amar shrugs and lets out a sigh.

"I'm just tired, Jim. Sorry." She told him then hands him a plate filled with pancakes and eggs then takes her smaller plate.Amar stare at her plate picking at her food absentmindedly.

"Mars?" She looked up at her brother's call.

"Hmm?" Jim gave her a soft smile.

"What's on your mind, Mars bars." Amar smiled and took a bite of her pancake, chewing in thought.

"I'm trying to figure out how mama got well again after being sick for nine days. It doesn't make sense. Every way I calculate it, it ends the same. With mama staying sick." She told him, frustrated. Jim watched her for a moment as she stabs at her eggs.

"Okay. You keep trying to figure how she got healthy. What about how she got sick?" Jim questioned. Amar paused mid stab and snapped her head up to look at her brother with wide blue eyes.

"How she got stick?" She mutters before shooting up from her chair. "That's it, Jim!" She exclaimed and raced to her room to grab her PADD. "To figure out how she got better I have to figure out how she got sick in the first place!" Jim chuckled at her excitement. Amar quickly raced back into the living room her personal PADD in hand. "And I know exactly where to start." Her smile turned mischievous. She sat herself down on the other couch opposite of John.

"It's genius, really." Amar muttered to herself. "Why didn't I think of that in the first place?" Jim shook his head and cleaned up his sister's unfinished plate with his empty plate. After he placed the plates in the sink he walked over to Amar and sat down beside her, watching her work.

“Your mind was going a hundred miles a minute in different directions. You just needed someone to focus it in one area.” Jim told her as he placed an arm on the back of the couch behind her. Amar unconsciously leaned into his side but continued to work. “So Starfleet has the Enterprise still at the M-class planet since we first got our orders. We’re suppose to be researching and observing the natives there but what the natives don’t know is that there’s about to be an active volcano near their temple.”

“That’s nice, Jim.” Amar mutters to him too focus on her work. Jim raises an eyebrow at her.

“Well, the planet is super cold and has this giant ass, red, man chasing creature.” Amar furrowed her brow then looked at her brother.

“Why are you talking about the planet that Spock marooned us on?” She asked, confused. “You were just talking about a volcano.” Amar looked over to John. “Wasn’t he?” She questioned. John lips twitched slightly and he nodded his head.

“You were maroon?” He asked her. Amar smirked and placed her PADD to the side.

“Yeah because this doofus,” She jabs her thumb at her brother. “had to start fighting with the security guards after we argued with Spock. Who was the captain at the time.”

“So he decided instead of putting us in the brig he left us on Delta Vega, a frozen hellhole as Mars likes to call it.” Jim picked up where Amar left off.

“When we got out of our pod, we were chased by this huge polar bear - gorilla thing.” Amar said. “And we’re running for our lives while getting suck on the ice at times.”

“Then this giant ass spider-crab thing pops out of the ice and attacks the polar bear-gorilla thing. Then that thing started to chase us.” Jim laughed as he remember.

“So we run into this cave with the thing after us and it lashes it’s tongue out like a lizard. It gets Jim and I turn around to grab his hand.” Amar giggles as she looks to her brother.

“That’s when Spock prime comes to the rescue and saved us from being fish food.” Jim finished. The twins burst into chuckles as they remember their frightening adventure. John watches them with a hidden smile. He’d never seen Amar so lively, it was liking seeing a whole different person. Jim stretches his arms out over his head and let’s out a loud yawn. Amar rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“There’s a shower in my room, Jim. I should have a few of your pajama shirts and pants too.” She told him.

“Alright. The room on the right?” He asked as he walked towards the hallway.

“Yeah.” She replied. Amar waited until she heard the shower running and turned to John. “Thank you by the way.” John raised an eyebrow.

“For what?” He asked her. Amar gave him a soft smile.

“For saving my mother. I have absolutely no idea how you did it but I’m really grateful that you did it.” She paused for a moment. “I thought I was going to lose her and I think it would of destroyed me.” She looked up at him. “So thank you, I have no idea how to repay you though.” John stared at her for a moment.

“Your thanks is all I need.” He told her after a few minutes. Amar nodded her head and stood up.

“I better get the couch ready for Jim.” She begins to walk away before turning back around and pointed a finger at John. “That means no banging at two in the morning, mister.” She warned him. John chuckled.

“Understood, ma’am.” Amar nodded in satisfaction and left to her room. John chuckled again to himself as he watched her leave. _‘If only she knew who she was really talking too.’_ He thought to himself as he headed to his own room. He paused outside Amar’s room listening to the girly shrieks and boyish laughter coming from within the room. James reminding him very much of his dear friend from looks to attitude, it was almost like seeing a clone. And Rissa, she was just like that woman. John entered his room and laid down on his bed.

John looked up when his door slid open without his command. There in the doorway stood the older Kirk twin. His arms crossed and electric blue eyes narrow and glaring at him. John sat up from his relaxed pose and raised an eyebrow at his intruder. Jim walks into the room and the door slides shut behind him. He looks around the bare room then to the man that owns the room.

“Is there something I can help you with, captain?” John asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Jim eyes narrow dangerously at him.

“Stay away from my sister, commander. She doesn't need a guy like you in her life. And I swear if I hear you’ve done something to her, I will destroy you.” Jim growled at him. John smirks.

“Is that a threat, captain?” He questioned.

“It’s a promise.” Jim returned. John chuckles and stands from his bed. He walks right into Jim’s personal space.

“I agree with you, captain. Amarissa doesn't need a some man, she needs one that stays and protects her.” John whispered to him. Jim eyes go wide. “How many times did you abandon your sister until she paid the price most dearly?” John began to walk around Jim, moving in circles. “And somehow she still thinks highly of you. You are her world but is she your’s?” John asked him, quietly then leaves his room to let Jim think about what he said. Just as he was about to walk pass Amar’s room her door slides open. Amar stares at him with shining blue eyes. John’s eyes widen slightly for a moment before returning back to normal size. “You know eavesdropping is frown upon.” He told her lightly.

“Your wrong you know.” John raised an eyebrow. “I am his world. He’s never left me alone since that day. I ruined his life because of my fear. I’m finally learning how to live my life like I should of been and so is Jim. And if it looks like Jim doesn't care you’d be wrong. Jim loves me and he’d do anything to protect me, even if that means killing someone.” Amar looks at John then to his room where Jim was still in.

“People think that siblings are always fighting, for me & my brother, it's true, just not the way you think. We fight for each other, side by side. Life's been hard and cruel, but when you have someone next to you who'll spit life in the eye, it makes you brave.” She told him then looks back him. “I know you were just trying to get a rouse out of my brother but please for your own good, don’t. We Kirks are known for violent outburst.”

“Yes, the famous Kirk black outs I believe people call them.” John stated. Amar narrows her eyes at him.

“James!” She yelled, John gives a barely noticeable flinch at the loud sound so close to his ear. Jim shuffles out of John’s room with his head hung low already knowing he was in trouble. He comes to stand next to John, they give each other a glare before Amar snaps. “Enough!” This time both males flinch.

“I don’t know what your deal is towards each other but I’ve had enough of it. Jim, thank you for being a protect big brother but it’s not needed.” Jim opens his mouth but Amar holds up a hand, silencing him. “No, I’m twenty-six now and I can do whatever I want and I can date whoever I please. It’s time for me to be a big girl.” She turned her glaring blues to John. “I like that you agree with my brother on that one thing but is it not okay to bring up what happen years ago and rub it in his face. You’re nice, John but I will mess you up if you ever disrespect my brother again, understand?” Both boys nodded. Amar takes a deep breath.

“Good.” She nods. “Now, I have to get up in four hours for work. So I’m going to bed and so should you two. Goodnight.” With that Amar’s door slides close in their face and they’re left to stare at it.

“Huh.” John turns to look at the male Kirk. Jim looks up at him. “Last time I pulled my protective big brother act she gave me a nice shiner. Of course, it was in a women clothing store.” John rolls his eyes at the man and walked back to his room. “Harrison.” John paused and looked over his shoulder.

“Yes?” He questioned. Jim stared at John for a good few moments.

“Watch over her for me would you? I know she says she’s fine and everything but I worry about her.” Jim turns around to face John. “And you were right. I should of been a better brother to her. I shouldn't have let my anger get to me that day and I regret it everyday of my life.” Jim nodded and turns around to head to the couch. “Night!” John stares after the young captain in bewilderment before shaking his head and entering his room. The way those two could switch their emotions was confusing but he was slowly beginning to understand them little by little. The pieces where all falling into place but the answer is perplexing. Could the Kirk twins really be what he thinks they are, could they be augments. John sighed as that thought runs around in his head. The only way to figure that out was to get close to Amar but the question was how.


End file.
